Feverish:It's All Too Much To Say
by CatOurSmuttGOTT
Summary: Ludwig is the new kid at the school. Gilbert is with Ivan, and Lud catches the eyes of many people, whether good or bad. Drama, violence, hurt and love are to be found in this AU tale. PLEASE be minded of the extreme MATURE content. Rape does occur. AU
1. Chapter 1: Lessons to be Learned

This is an AU rp that a friend of mine and I are doing. The same fabulous Gil that I always work with~? We're doing a long term AU rp where Gilbert is Fritz' son, Ludwig is the new kid and not related to Gil, Toni and Francis are still Gil's best friends, and relationships change on a dime. I hope you enjoy it~

Warning: Strong content including language, violence, and mature themes such as rape. Do not read unless you can handle it.

* * *

Gilbert sighed as he sat in the back of the class for one of his favorite, yet somehow, worst subject. He was only taking the class to get into the next one. His goal was Physics for the next semester, but he'd only get that by attaining a C average, of which he was not getting.

Pulling out his notebook and book, the albino listened to the students go on once again about some "new hot" kid. Gilbert himself hadn't seen the guy, but he'd been hearing about him all day so far. It was kind of a blessing to have everyone talking about "hot kid" and not give him weary glances all day. When one already stood out, created problems, and was dating one of the most feared people in the school, people tended to notice you in not many good ways. Seemed to be how high school went.

Looking out the window now, Gilbert wondered if the new guy had this class with him. This an one other class made up the rest of his day, but there was no one new in any of those classes. Well, the Prussian would just have to wait and see what happened from here.

Ludwig stepped inside the room, his face serious. He held his books under his arm, and his suit was proper and well fixed. Slim reading glasses were on his face, and he pushed them up lightly.

"Ahh, Mr. Hastings. Come, sit down." The teacher smiled, shaking his hand lightly before letting the young blond go to his seat. He kept his eyes off of others, until he saw the albino. Frowning a bit, he studied the other's face as he sat, looking away before the other could see him. _Beautiful..._ he thought, blushing a bit and clearing his throat.

Ivan grinned, reaching forward and squeezing Gilbert's shoulder. "Look, lyubov... The pretty little blond boy likes you..." he said, smirking at the albino.

Only vaguely aware the other had entered the class and sat down, Gilbert never looked in his direction. But, Ivan's hand squeezing his shoulder made him jump. Looking at him, a white brow rose before he rolled his eyes. "No one can like me at first glance. And obviously he doesn't know I'm dating you." He said with a smile before looking over at the blonde.

_Well, that's why he's called the hot kid..._ He thought to himself before looking to the front of the class. Their teacher was about to start in when the door all but crashed open, an out of breath Antonio in the doorway.

"¡Lo siento! I was held back in my last class. Here's my pass!" The Spaniard said and handed it over, going to take his customary seat by Gilbert. "Hola Gil... Ivan." Though when he said the Russian's name, it wasn't friendly. Looking at Ludwig, he smiled, having had a class earlier with him. Before he could say anything though, they were all called to attention and class began.

Ludwig smiled a bit at the Spaniard, and then looked away, chewing on his pencil. Fuck... The tall guy seemed to be with the albino. But that was alright... He wasn't just a horny man... Friendship was better than lovers anyway...

Francis smirked, looking back at the blond. 'Hello~' he mouthed, grinning widely and waving at him cutely. Ludwig frowned and blushed, but nodded, mouthing a quick hello back. The blonde smiled, picking up his bags and going to sit behind Ludwig quickly before the teacher saw. "Bonjour, cher... What is your name?" he purred, smirking at the younger man.

Ludwig swallowed and looked at him, blushing a bit. "A-ah... Ludwig..." he said, his voice deep.

Francis smiled, licking his lips a bit. "Ooh~! What a lovely name~ I'm Francis..." he said, offering his hand delicately.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, don't patronize the new student..." he said, frowning sharply. The teacher glared at the Frenchman, and he shrugged, hugging Ludwig around the shoulders.

"Mais~ 'e's so beautiful~" he said, smiling and stroking his cheek.

Gilbert and Antonio both covered their mouths as they snickered at Francis. Of course he'd already be hitting on Ludwig. But, the albino did take a short amount of time to look the blonde over. The new kid was well built, maybe a bit too serious, and his eyes were nice. Good thing Ivan had a few inches on Ludwig; else he'd be just as frightening.

Being tapped on his elbow, the Prussian discretely took the note from Antonio and read it. 'New kid, think he'll make it through his first week?" Antonio had written. Shrugging, he wrote back that he wasn't sure then handed it over to Ivan for his input.

On his lap, Gilbert's phone was on as he sent off a quick text to Alfred, telling him he may want to get to know Ludwig. If he was lucky, the American could most likely get him to play for one of the sports teams. And lord knew the ever energetic male was looking for someone else to help them dominate.

Because of the texting and writing notes, it came as a surprise to others that he could end up in the top 20 of the class. The Prussian was just good at multi-tasking. So, while he passed a note between his friends and Ivan, and texted others, he was still taking notes in class... If not a bit slower than most kids.

"So~ Where are you from, cher~?" he purred, stroking the blond's cheek.

Ludwig swallowed, blushing a bit. "I'm from Germany..." he said, shifting a bit. "W-why are you clinging to me?" he asked, his cheeks a bright red.

Ivan smirked at the note, writing a quick 'No' before going back to his notes. He liked this kind of class… And the teachers never paid attention to him. Then again, he was a foot taller than most of them, and they never wanted to talk to him.

Ludwig looked at the albino, and then Tony. They both seemed to know the blonde currently draped over his shoulders, and he wanted to know how. He looked back at the man, frowning. "Who's the white haired one?" he asked, looking at Gilbert.

"Ahh~ Cher, 'e's off limits... But 'e's Gilbert. 'E and Ivan, the big one, are togezher..." he said, kissing his neck. "But, if you're bored, feel free to talk to moi... I can be fun~" he said, smiling gently.

Antonio watched his friends, noticing Gilbert seemed a bit down. Well, it was kind of cold, and the albino was never one for cooler temperatures. Then he looked, and watched, Francis and Ludwig. Poor guy, getting stuck with the blonde, not everyone could handle him.

"Francis, get off him. He may not be as big as Braginski, but he'll still break your nose. I like your nose though, so please..." He said, giving the slightest pout. And, hopefully that would also the questions about Gilbert. Ivan was protective of "his little Gil" and was known to make sure some people never went near the albino.

Said albino though, wasn't paying attention to anyone but the teacher, his phone, and the cloudy skies. Like the Spaniard thought, Gilbert was a bit down because there was no sun. And while it tended to stay warm where they were, it was unusually cool. Taking out a small piece of paper, he wrote a message to Ivan, handing it back to him:

'Can I borrow a sweatshirt? I'm freezing.'

Ivan grinned, taking his sweatshirt off and handing it to him, leaning close. "For a kiss..." he said, smirking at the albino.

Ludwig watched them, glaring at the large man. "Why is he so vile..." he whispered, scoffing and turning back to his book.

"Mon cher, Ivan is an elitist. 'E may be vile, but 'e's still very important..." he said, petting his cheek gently. He hugged him lightly around the shoulders, sighing. "It will be alright."

Ludwig growled softly, sighing and looking at him. "Why is he such a big man? And why would someone that beautiful be with a thug-like ogre like that..." he hissed, keeping his voice low so the other couldn't hear.

Smiling brightly, Gilbert took the sweatshirt and put it on, his head coming out the top with a pout. "We're in class..." He said, knowing they'd get into trouble, even if it was a small one. "After class, okay?" Gilbert asked, really not wanting to get into trouble right now.

Ludwig wasn't the only one having that reaction though, Antonio was as well, but only because he didn't like seeing his friend being used. Glancing at Francis, he frowned and put his cheek on his hand. The Spaniard wanted to know what the two were whispering about, but couldn't hear it.

Things looked like they were going to get difficult though, as he looked at his desk and noticed his hand shaking slightly. When was enough going to be enough for Gilbert? Sure, he'd never been hit (or it seemed like that) but Ivan wasn't right for him. The Russian used him, found ways to manipulate him. And he was scared for the albino's innocence. He'd do almost anything for Ivan, even if he didn't want to... Even if it was sex and he didn't want it. All because he was "in love".

Ivan frowned, but nodded. "Alright..." he said, sighing softly and leaning back in his chair. He grinned, looking at one of the other classmates and blowing a kiss, chuckling a bit at the blush on the girl's face.

"He's vile.. He's really vile..." he said, sighing. Ludwig growled, chewing on his pencil.

"Cher, I know 'e is... Bozh Tony and I know. But Gilbert loves him..." he said, sighing. No matter what the two of them had told he albino, he just ignored it, and never left Ivan.

"That's stupid. I would never love a thug like that..." he said, breaking his pencil on the desk in his fist, his arm trembling. He didn't even know what was going on and he felt like killing the man.

Antonio noticed the blown kiss, and that Gilbert hadn't seen it. And, he noticed Ludwig's reaction. If he wasn't careful, Ivan would be after him quickly. So, he reached over and tapped the blonde's shoulder, mouthing the word 'Don't' at him.

It was nice to see that someone who didn't even know them, or Gilbert, was worried about the albino. It was always good to have someone watching out for you. And after all the years of the teen being bullied, well... Francis and Antonio took it upon themselves to have as good a friendship as possible with him.

Class was nearing its last half hour when the albino looked at the time on the clock. Something seemed... Off. Pulling out his planner, Gilbert looked at the date and made an almost chocking sound. Getting up quickly, he put his things away and looked at their teacher. "Sorry! I have a meeting I forgot about. If I'm late, coach will kill me!" He said and turned, kissing Ivan's cheek quickly before leaving the room.

"Always spacing that, isn't he Francis? He's lucky Alfred hasn't killed him yet..." Antonio said with a lazy smile. While the two did different sports, their coaches always got together with both teams, seeing as how they traveled together for games. And missing the meeting would just add unneeded pressure to the albino. Being one of the captains of the team and being late to a meeting was just begging for a scolding.

Ivan smirked, watching the other leave. He then went back to taking notes, doodling idly on the blank spaces.

"Oui, 'e is~" he said, smiling. He leaned in, kissing Ludwig softly. "Don't, cher... Ivan will eat you alive..." he whispered, smiling gently and squeezing his tense shoulder, hugging him around the neck again. Francis smiled at Tony, giggling softly. "'E spaces worse zhen you, mon amour..." he purred, grinning at the Spaniard.

Ludwig sighed, leaning against the Frenchman. "Alright... I won't fight..." he said, cracking his knuckles by tensing his fingers, then popping his neck.

"Ooh, mon deu... Zhat's so nasty..." he said, looking at him in a bit of horror. He poked the younger man's cheek, frowning. "Don' kill yourself, alright? Because I would be sad..." he pouted, hugging him close.

"Si, but we love him anyway. Unlike Ivan." The teen said, adding the last part softly. No one could confirm if Ivan really loved him, or what, but this had to be the Russian's longest relationship anyone knew about.

Looking back at Ivan, green eyes narrowed slightly, his care-free persona leaving long enough to give a deadly glare. But just as quickly as it came, it was gone and he was looking back at the board again to take notes.

While class was going on, Gilbert had just barely gotten to the meeting on time. Going to sit next to Alfred, they shared customary shoves before going over their schedules for the next two months. "What doesn't kill us will make us kill ourselves." The albino muttered, getting a laugh from his friend.

"What doesn't kill us will give us more time for some burgers though! And don't give me that look," He said, seeing the look of disgust on Gilbert's face, "Dad makes amazing burgers." Alfred said as they left the meeting, going to their next set of classes together, as they both had gym.

When the bell rang, Ludwig grabbed his books and darted out of the room, followed soon by the smaller blonde. "Oi, cher, where is your next class?" he asked, grabbing onto his arm. "... English." he said, showing him his schedule. Francis giggled, squeezing his arm. "Wizh Tony and me~ Fabuleux~" he purred, taking him to the class with a light skip in his step. The girls kept staring at the two, and a few teachers frowned, rolling their eyes at the French boy's overly flirtatious behaviour.

Ivan glared after the three, grinning. "The new kid... He's sniffing in grounds that will get him killed..." he said, cracking his neck before heading off to art.

Antonio followed them, feeling better now that Ivan wasn't breathing down their necks. "Dios, that was actually tense. Ludwig, I don't know what you did, but Ivan doesn't like you." The Spaniard said, smiling as usual.

English was one of the few classes he hated. He just got bored of it easily. That being said, he rarely skipped it, and when he did, Antonio was the one who dragged his friend's along. "You think if we get to him first after school, Gilly will come to the cafe with us? I miss having him there. He brightens up the whole place!" He exclaimed, waving his hands around.

Meanwhile, Alfred and Gilbert were already changed and stretching, talking about their first game of the season the next day. "So, you're still pitching better than the rest of them?" The albino asked, getting a laugh and nod from Alfred.

"Of course! And I hear you're still just as quick and dangerous as ever on the field. Don't know how you don't bruise as much as everyone else on your team. You lacrosse kids though are crazy..." The blonde teased as class started with them going out to run the track, the albino still in the overly large sweatshirt.

Ivan watched them from the window, painting on a large canvas. It was a picture of Gilbert...Only of a nude. The teacher hadn't questioned it, because they were doing nude studies. But of the boy? That made the young lady a tad uneasy. "It looks wonderful, Mr. Braginski..." she said, smiling gently. He grinned at her, his eyes cold. "It's a gift for him..." he said, chuckling gently.

Walking with them, Ludwig sighed, growling a bit. "Cafe?" he asked, looking between the two.

Francis smiled, nodding excitedly. "Oui~! Antio and I own a cafe, and Gil works zhere too~ Only... Ever since 'e started dating the bête, 'e 'as not come..." he said, pouting and leaning against Ludwig. "You should come too, cher~ You will love it~" he said, smiling and kissing his cheek gently.

Antonio smiled and nodded his head. "Well, it's not _ours _but mi padre owns it, and will be giving it to me when he retires! We all work there! I miss Gil though... So you have to come along!" The Spaniard said, hanging off of Ludwig's arm, giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Alfred, the new kid. I think you should try and get him on a team. He's like Ivan, but a few inches shorter. And more muscle." Gilbert said as they started making their third lap. Being on the sports team, they were exempt from most things in class, so they ran the track.

"Ludwig, I've heard about him. I'll see if I can do that!" The blonde responded and looked to the school, pointing when he saw Ivan. "Look, there's Braginski." He said and playfully shoved the albino, who shoved him back before waving.

Ivan smiled, waving back at him. 'That American fucker is first on the list...' he thought, growling a bit when Gilbert was shoved. Though he never showed it, he did love Gilbert... He was just too overly possessive.

Ludwig smiled, nodding. "Alright... I'll go too..." he said, smiling gently.

Francis squealed, hugging his other arm tightly. "Ooh~ yay~! I 'ave a date~" he said, hugging him close. Ludwig chuckled a bit, smiling at the older teens.

"I have work at seven, but I can hang out for a bit..." he said, chuckling. First day, and he was already being clung to by attractive young men. Only, these men were older than him.

Blissfully unaware of Ivan and his thoughts, the two ran the track all the way to the finish line again. Pausing, they nodded and counted off, sprinting to the first corner, Alfred a little faster than Gilbert. Laughing, the American started to walk away, just to have the teen run and jump onto him, taking them both down.

"Gil! You jerk! But I'm a hero... Like Captain America! You're going down!" He shouted and they started playfully wrestling.

In class, Antonio was once again not paying attention to the teacher. Looking at Ludwig, he rolled his eyes and reached over, flicking Francis. "Give others a chance to get him. He's new, don't hog him." The Spaniard said, humming softly.

Ivan's eye twitched and he shattered the brush in his hand, turning and walking to the sink to pull out the splinters. The teacher frowned, going to clean the mess up.

Francis scrunched his nose in distaste, shaking his head. "Shh. 'E's mine..." he said, smiling and leaning on him. He pet the German's chest and shoulder, smirking.

Ludwig chuckled, sighing. "I guess I don't mind being claimed..." he said, leaning against the other. He sighed, petting the other's hair... "Soft..." he whispered, looking at the other. "It's alright. I used to have girls do this to me all the time..." he said, smiling gently.

Antonio watched the two and smiled. "You're dating the new kid!" He shouted, interrupting class. The teacher told them to quiet down and get to work. Before he could honestly say that he was joking, the damage had been done. The ever flirtatious and single Francis Bonnefoy was taken? And by the new kid? Within a short few minutes, texts were sent out, saying he was no longer single.

On the field, Gilbert and his friend were both laying down, laughing softly. They always had fun when they were together. The albino was going to say something when his phone went off. Rolling over, he grabbed his phone and smirked, showing it to Alfred. "Francis and the new kid. Think you can measure up to him now, Alfie?~" Gilbert teased, only to be hit playfully.

"It's you we have to be careful of, Gilbert." He said, only to get a roll of the eyes in return. The albino only jokingly acted like he was the sexiest thing to man-kind. But really, what was so good looking about someone who was pasty white, had hair to match, and red eyes? Nothing about him looked good.

Sitting up, they watched as their class started to go back inside, signaling the last 10 minutes of class. With a smirk, both teens got up and sprinted to the door. It was rare there were only a few kids in sports in gym, but only two others in the class were, but being underclassman, they never hung out with the two "popular" boys during class.

Ivan looked at the blood on his hand and walked over to the oil painting, smearing it on the velvet bed. He muttered something in Russian and then finally went to wash his hands, growling as his pocket vibrated. Once a hand was clean, he pulled it out, smirking. 'Good...' he thought, chuckling.

Ludwig blushed darkly, looking away. "Oh, come now, cher~ It's not zhat bad~" he said, pulling him down and kissing him full on the lips. The other blond's eyes went wide, and all the kids in class took pictures that could before the Frenchman pulled back, smirking. "You're mine now~" he said, giggling softly.

The teacher glared at them, telling them all to get back to work. "Y-you just... Kissed me..." he said, blushing darkly.

Francis nodded, resting his chin on his hands. "Oui~ I did~" he said, smirking.

Looking at the teacher, the Spaniard frowned at her. "We have ten minutes, I'm not working. No one is going to be working!" He complained and packed his bag, daring the teacher to give him the detention she'd never give. She didn't like giving anyone detentions.

"You know, the picture will get to Gil and Ivan. Looks like you have nothing to worry about! So, let's try and meet up with Gilly!" He said excitedly. If Ivan wasn't going to kill Ludwig, then they could all hang out!

As the bell rang, Antonio grabbed Francis and Ludwig, pulling them through the halls. Soon, Gilbert was in view and the Spaniard went running over to his slightly shorter friend, hugging him tightly. "Yay! We can all hang out!" He said happily as Alfred joined them.

"You know, Carriedo. You're lucky Lovino and Feliciano transferred schools. You'd be so dead." The blonde said.

"Speaking of them, are they coming by this weekend? I'm out with Ivan for part of it, but I'd love to see them again!" Gilbert said, still trying to push Antonio off of him. He'd yet to notice Francis or Ludwig as he looked from Antonio to Alfred.

Francis pouted, glaring at Gilbert. "You are so to offend, mon amour. You ignore me..." he said, flipping his hair and hugging Ludwig. "Et, the beautiful cher is with moi now~" he giggled, kissing his cheek lightly.

Ludwig blushed, looking at Gil before looking down, his face a nice shade of red. He kissed Francis' cheek back softly, slipping his glasses back up his nose.

Ivan came out to join them, a false smile plastered on his face. "Privyet, lyubov..." he said, pulling Gilbert up against him to kiss him, glaring at Ludwig as he did. He didn't care if the German was with Francis. He was still a threat.

Ludwig glared right back, snarling at the man as he locked eyes, flinching a bit at the flicker of light he saw in the other.

Francis pouted, pulling Ludwig down and whispering "Ignore him, cher..." and kissing him, stroking his cheek.

"I got the text. Alfred, I'll call you later. Joint practice this Friday?" He asked, getting a nod as the teen walked away. A joint practice of running and footwork for the most part. But, it would be fun.

Looking at Francis and Ludwig, the albino smiled. "Well, congratulations! Keep Franny on a tight leash. I think he needs to be trained." He said and turned just as Ivan grabbed him. With a smile, Gilbert wrapped his arms around the Russian's neck, kissing him back.

The Spaniard frowned and crossed his arms. "Honestly, get a room... And I want to bring Gilly to the cafe today. Papa misses him, and we could use an extra hand for an hour or two." Antonio said, not asking for permission to do so. This was what was going to happen.

Ivan pulled away, glaring back at the Spaniard. "Fuck you... You don't decide what he does..." he said, holding the albino close.

"And neither do you..." Ludwig said, pulling back from Francis for a moment.

The smaller blond bit his lip, hissing a bit. "Ludwig, stop... Please..." he said, grabbing his arm.

Ludwig looked at him, then back at Ivan, glaring. "You make me sick..." he hissed, then turned off, pulling Francis with him. The small blond yelped softly, blushing as he was carted off by the taller man.

Ivan's eye twitched and his arms tensed, momentarily constricting the Prussian. He let go before he hurt the other, going after Ludwig and grabbing his shoulder, smiling. "You make me want to kill you..." he said, then reeled and punched him roughly in the face.

Antonio glared back, ignoring the look to stop that his friend was giving him. "You can't keep him from us! We're his friends, we get to see him too!" Antonio yelled. And even though it was the end of the day, people were stopping to watch them.

After Ludwig spoke, the Spaniard was happy to see that even _he _agreed with them, but he didn't see how it was all escalating. Antonio didn't see the arms tighten on his best friend before he was let go. Faster than most though natural, Ivan had a hold on Ludwig and had hit him. "No!" The teen yelled.

Pausing for a moment, Gilbert followed Ivan and grabbed his arm. "Ivan, stop! Don't hurt him. Bitte, halt!" The albino asked softly, his tone firm yet almost as if he was begging. There was no need for this fighting! And lord knew they were all going to get suspended, even if Gilbert didn't do anything wrong!

Ivan looked down at his boyfriend, his eyes wide and bestial. "... Horosho..." he said, walking off with Gilbert, his hand on the albino's arm a bit too roughly.

Francis frowned grabbing his handkerchief and wiping blood off the German's face. "Why did you have to confront him..." he said, sighing gently as tears trickled down his eyes. He hated fights... And Ivan had scared the man so badly he thought the Russian was about to kill someone.

"Because that fat, ugly fucker doesn't deserve someone that beautiful..." he hissed, wincing when Francis touched his now broken nose. He glared after the Russian, hissing something ugly in German before shutting up, looking at Francis. "Besides... Better me than someone else..." he said, his tone cold.

Ivan turned sharply, glaring at Ludwig. "You and I are not done." It wasn't a statement. That was a direct order. A fight would happen, just... Not yet. He looked at Gilbert, frowning softly. "Feel free to hang around Francis and Carriedo. But stay the fuck away from the little German whore."

Gilbert winced with the tight grip on his arm, pulling against the hold a bit. "Ivan let go. Your grip is too tight." He said, knitting his brows together in slight confusion. Ivan wasn't normally this rough with him, let alone this angry at someone who'd barely said to words to him. "Okay, okay... Then let me go to the cafe with Antonio. But I don't think Ludwig is a whore."

Standing behind Francis, Antonio was glaring slightly at the ground. Going to Ludwig, he looked at the blonde's nose and frowned. "It's broken. Take him to the nurse or Emergency Room. I'll meet you at the cafe..." He said and went over to Ivan and Gilbert.

"I'd like to take him now please... You don't want to get him in trouble then suspended from the team, do you..." The Spaniard said and took the albino's other arm gently, the scarlet eyed man looking at Ivan for approval.

Ivan let him go brusquely, then walked off, silent and cold. He wanted to kill someone.. He needed to..

Francis nodded, taking Ludwig to the nurse. He walked off with the other blond, sighing and swearing in French. "You are a moron. You know that?" he said, looking at Ludwig pointedly.

The blond nodded, then stopped, grabbing his nose and popping it back into place, crying out in pain before hissing, swearing violently. "A-alright... Now we go in..." he said, clinging to Francis.

The petite blonde yelped when Ludwig popped his nose back, worried. "A-alright..." he said, leading him to the office.

As Ivan walked off, Gilbert watched him, frowning slightly. He wasn't sure what to do, but with the Spaniard pulling him, he didn't have much of a choice. "He looked sad..." He whispered, but that was heard. With a frown, Antonio pulled him out of the school before saying anything.

"You're with the wrong person Gilbert! I hate this! Are you blind to it because you think you love him! You know what... Forget I said anything." He said and unlocked his car as they got to it. "Mi madre! She'll have made churros!" Antonio said excitedly then took off.

As they drove, both teens listened to the music, their moods lightening. So by the time they were at the cafe, they were ready to work. "Hopefully, Franny and the new kid will be here!" Gilbert said, wanting time with his two friends, and Ludwig. He had to be okay if Francis nabbed him up that quickly.

In the nurse's office, they cleaned the blood off and bandaged him, sighing gently. "You're lucky..." she said, smacking the top of his head lightly.

"Ja... Danke..." he said, smiling softly and standing. He took Francis' hand and walked out, his nose still sore. "Fuck... That fat bastard is going to get it..." he hissed, hugging Francis close.

The little blonde giggled, pushing his arm gently. "Not if you keep letting 'im beat zhe shit out of you.." he said, smirking a bit and leading him to his car. "Did you drive?" Ludwig shook his head. "Bien. I will drive you to zhe cafe~"

After not even an hour of working, the teens were told to stop. The cafe wasn't super busy, and after the mess they'd made to the kitchen and of themselves... Well, they looked like they'd have fun, but at the expense of the Carriedo family.

Sitting in the back corner, there had been no mention of Ivan, though Antonio secretly hoped he'd be brought up. Maybe having Ludwig's opinion would help them when it came to their friend. Maybe most kids didn't care, but Gilbert was like a brother to them! Who wouldn't want to save him from the Russian?

Sighing, the emerald eyed teen watched his friend text, a small smile on the albino's face. Glancing at the name, he saw that he was texting Alfred. That was better than Ivan... Though they were probably texting too. Once Gilbert was single, or with pretty much anyone but Ivan, he'd stop worrying so much.

"Ludwig... You are a moron. You are never allowed to talk to him again. Understood?" he said, looking at the other.

Ludwig sighed, nodding. "Alright..." he said, sighing softly and looking out the window. "My fucking face hurts... That asshole is going to lose his balls..." he said, glaring at the fields.

"Oui, oui, of course, cher..." he said, patting his thigh gently. He pulled into the diner, smiling and shutting off the car. "I love you already, young man.. But you like Gilbert. This is juste so you aren't killed by his boyfriend, okay?"

"Alright... Thank you..." he said, smiling softly and kissing him.

Francis blushed, kissing back. "You're welcome..."

Antonio saw the two pull in and grabbed Gilbert, pulling from the cafe. "Francis! Ludwig! Come on! We're already done. Now let's eat!" He said excitedly, stopping just in front of the couple.

"How's the nose? Sorry about Ivan. I think he was just having a bad day..." Gilbert said and smiled, not seeing anything wrong in defending his boyfriend. Grabbing the Spaniard's wrist, he pulled him back in, knowing the other two would follow.

Thankfully, he didn't see Antonio look back at Francis, giving him a serious look and a nod. Even if it upset their friend, they had to try again to get him to leave Ivan. Normally, the Russian wasn't _that_ physical where people could see him doing it.

Francis pursed his lips, nodding before dragging the bandaged boy along, smiling. "Oui, well, zhat will no longer be a problem~" he said, squeezing his hand gently.

Ludwig sighed, nodding. "It won't..." he said, sighing gently at the other. He frowned, sitting with the others, Francis leaning against him.

'R u with him?' The Russian sent the simple message to Gilbert, his jaw clenched tightly. He hated this... This was stupid. Thoroughly stupid. He had acted out of panic and hurt Gilbert... now he would leave...

Going back to their corner, Antonio grabbed them some soda and sat next to Gilbert. "So, how's your nose? Will it heal okay?" He asked sipping his soda. Maybe they'd just go into it all slowly! That way, Gilbert wouldn't really see it coming.

Glancing at the albino, emerald eyes narrowed as he saw the text back to Ivan. 'Yeah, with them. Did you want me?' Gilbert sent the message and put his phone to the side on the table. "So, how was your first day? Think you'll survive the whole week?" The teen asked, unaware of what they had planned for him.

"I'll be fine. It's not the first time I've been punched..." he said, sighing. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at Gilbert.

Francis nodded, frowning. "Oui, cher... 'Ow is your arm?" he asked, hugging up against Ludwig. He looked at Antonio, glancing at the phone lightly, then smiled, looking at the albino.

'No. I mean the new kid.' he replied, a bit angry at the response.

"You don't seem like you're the fighting type..." He commented before looking at his arm. Shrugging, the albino looked out the window. "It's fine... He could have hit me by accident you know. So, my arm being grabbed is fine."

When his phone vibrated again, Gilbert looked at the text and frowned slightly. Why was Ivan acting like this? 'Yeah I'm with him, he came here with Francis. They're kind of together, remember?' he replied back, rolling his eyes.

"Ivan?... Why are you with him Gil? He's just going to hurt you. He's not kind at all!" Antonio said with a frown.

"I love him! Why can't you guys get that through your skulls!" Came the angered reply. This wasn't the first time they'd done this, no not at all. But, this was the first time it had been done in front of someone else.

"Gilbert... Cher, we juste want you to be safe..." Francis said, touching his hand gently. He hated seeing Gil like this. It hurt that his friend wouldn't listen to them.

"Gilbert... It's not my place to say, I know.. But the way he grabbed you today was not acceptable... Let me see your arm, please..." he said, looking at him directly.

'Fuck... I'm coming to get u.' He stood, pulling on his coat and getting in his car, frowning deeply.

"I am safe!" The teen said, glaring slightly at both Antonio and Francis. Though, the narrowed eyes settled on Ludwig when he spoke. Who was he to question him? "You're right, it's not your place to say! But fine, you can see my arm. Not like there'll be anything on it."

Taking the hoodie off, he showed his arm, surprised by the bruise that was there. It was truly about the size of Ivan's hand. "Gilbert, amigo-"

"I bruise easy. You guys know this. So stop with those looks!" The albino cut him off and pulled the bulky sweatshirt back on. Looking at his phone, Gilbert sent back a quick; 'Please do' and looked at Antonio. "Let me out. Now."

The Spaniard hesitated for a few moments before sighing and letting Gilbert out of the booth. Casting one last glare at them all, he walked from the diner to wait outside for Ivan. "I'm afraid for him... He won't leave until things get much worse..."

"By zhen, Ivan is going to do somezhing terrible..." he said, starting to cry. "I-I... I do not want to lose 'im..." Francis said, clinging to Ludwig as he started crying. He shook, his tears flowing freely. The outburst had roused the other patrons, and they were looking between the teen outside and the kids in the booth.

"Francis, don't cry..." he said, holding him close. He frowned, looking at Antonio. "Why does he act like that?" he asked, frowning deeply and stroking the other's hair, sighing.

Ivan pulled up, glaring straight ahead. "Get in the fucking car, Gilbert..." he growled, gripping the wheel too tightly, his knuckles going white.

When Ivan pulled up, Gilbert wasted no time getting in, glaring out the window. "They... Can be quite mean." He muttered and slumped in the seat, arms crossed over his chest. Antonio would drop off his bag later, he always did.

"We won't lose him. Ivan wouldn't hurt him... I don't think. Well, I hope not at least..." He said and looked back at Ludwig. How to answer this question? No one really knew for sure anyway!

"As far as we can tell, it's a power thing. He likes to be in power and have complete control. I'll never know what he did to get Gilbert to like him. But, within 2 months of him starting school they were dating. It's been... Would you say about 8 months now? Yeah, about 8 months..." Antonio trailed off, having nothing more to say or do.

"Funny... I thought I was the mean one." He peeled out, glaring out the windshield still.

The tires screeching made Ludwig look out, and he growled, shaking his fist at his side. "That fucker..." he said, his voice deep and vicious. Francis shivered, blushing darkly. "D-don't get angry, cher..."

"I never said you were." Gilbert said defensively, looking at his boyfriend. When they peeled out, he grabbed the handle and bit his lip. "Please slow down... I don't want us to get into an accident!" He said, looking over at his highly pissed off boyfriend.

Antonio flinched slightly and slowly counted down from ten before speaking. "They'll be fine. Gilbert will come to school tomorrow his normal happy self..." There was an unspoken 'I hope' at the end of that. Even the Spaniard was worried something could happen.

"Don't speak." Tonight was the last straw... Ivan was going to explode... Just how, however, he did not know. He turned sharply, the wheels and brakes screaming in protest.

Ludwig looked at him, shaking his head. "I don't think so..." he said, holding Francis close.

The Prussian shook his head, fear coming through in his voice. "Please, just slow down. If you get pulled over, you'll have to get a ticket. Or we could have an accident... Please..." He said softly, looking down at his lap. He was actually scared of the Russian... And he'd never been afraid of him before now.

The Spaniard sighed and took a drink of his soda. "Have more faith. Ivan will calm down, they'll talk everything out, and then everything will be back to normal. I don't really like thinking of Ivan hurting GilGil..." Responded Antonio, wishing he could put on a brave face.

Ivan's arm tensed, and he gripped the wheel tighter, his knuckles cracking. "I'm doing ten over. It's still legal..." he said, immediately getting onto an on ramp for the highway.

Ludwig clenched his jaw, rubbing Francis' back. "I hope so..." he said, sighing softly. Francis nodded, sighing gently. "M-merde..." he said, curling up against him again and crying.

"Ivan..." He pleaded softly. When they got onto the on ramp for the highway, Gilbert was confused. They never went this way to Ivan's house. And with how the Russian was right now, he was honestly scared for his life. One slip up, and they'd be in an accident!

About to say something, Antonio's mom came over and looked at the boys. "Mi hijo, take them to the back room. I'll let you know if Gilbert shows up." She said, and the Spaniard nodded, leading his friends to the back. Everything was at least fully furnished back here. It had to be, seeing as how it house 3 teenage boys a lot.

Ludwig smiled softly, petting Francis' hair. "It'll be alright..." he said, kissing him softly.

Fran blushed gently, kissing back softly before pushing back, cuddling against him. "Merci..." he said, tears still in his eyes.

Ivan's eyes never left the road, though he did reach down to change into third gear, stepping on the gas.

Sitting down in the chair, Antonio played around with his phone. After a moment, he sent off a text to Gilbert; 'I'm sorry. Are you okay?' Hitting "send" he sat back, waiting for a response. "He'll be fine... I'm sure of it..."

In the car, said albino was freaking out internally. When the car went faster, he held his breath. By now he was jumpy, so his phone going off scared him. Looking at the text, he responded with an 'I'm fine' and put the phone on his lap, hands shaking.

Getting the text, the tan teen sighed a bit in relief, passing the phone over. "See, look. I said he'd be fine!" Antonio said with a bright smile, not having to try and fake it. Ivan really wouldn't do anything to Gilbert!

Ludwig smiled, holding Francis close. "See? It's okay…" he said, kissing his forehead gently.

"I 'ope so..."

Ivan turned into a different lane, headed home. This was the long way, but perhaps if he drove it out, then he wouldn't hurt his lover.

"Ivan, what is your problem! You're never like this, and it scares me!" He said, glaring slightly at the other. After 8 months of being together, Gilbert had never once seen Ivan like this. It was upsetting in a few different ways. He was frightened and confused... And only wanted answers.

"Text him later then... You'll see, he's fine." Antonio looked at Ludwig, cocking an eyebrow. "You think Gil is hot, don't you?... Are you interested in him before you even know him?"

"Mildly, yes..." he said, blushing a bit. Francis smirked, looking at Tony. "I was in 'im~" the blonde purred, kissing Ludwig.

"Shut up, lyubov.. I don't want to hurt you..." he said, the metal bending under his grip.

Toni smiled and laughed a bit. "You would. Well, he's not easy to win over. Especially with Ivan and Francis around. Francis won't let you go all that easily~" He teased, his phone dropping into the seat, falling between the arm of the chair and the cushion.

"Fuck you! Tell me what's wrong! I know you won't hurt me, but you're _scaring _me!" Gilbert said, clutching his phone in his hands. Hopefully, they'd be at Ivan's soon. He wanted to get out of this car.

"Ja, I kind of figured~!" he said, cuddling with the man.

The older blonde stuck his tongue out, humming gently. "'E's mine~" he said, smirking gently and cuddling against him.

"Shut the fuck up, Gilbert..." he hissed, glaring over at him, his eyes wild.

The Spaniard chuckled and shrugged. "So, GilGil is mine when he leaves Ivan." He said simply, happy that the new couple seemed happy. Even if they knew nothing about each other.

Gilbert wasn't always the best at holding his tongue, or not saying things he shouldn't. So, it came as almost no surprise to him when the words "Make me" came out if his mouth. They were in a relationship, Ivan should be telling him what's wrong!

"Brat! GilGil will be mine! You can 'ave darling Lud zhen~" he said, giggling.

Ludwig frowned, sighing. "I'm so disposable... What to do~" he said, pinning the other to the couch and kissing his neck and cheek, smirking.

Ivan stomped on the breaks, reeling over into the side lane. "You want me to make you?" he asked, parking the car and looking at him. "Fine, I will..." he said, pulling the albino into a rough kiss, biting his lip.

"No, GilGil is going to be mine~" Antonio said and watched the two of them. He'd wanted that with Lovino... But then he'd left. Sighing, Antonio looked out the window, hoping Gilbert was okay.

When the brakes were slammed, the albino went forward until his belt locked on him, making him gasp. He didn't even have time to rub his chest when Ivan talked and kissed him. Making a none -too-pleased noise, Gilbert shoved at the larger man, trying to get him to back off.

Ivan growled, unbuckling himself and grabbing the albino's wrists roughly, kissing him deeper. He didn't care right now... The man was his... no one was allowed to say otherwise.

Ludwig smiled, ruffling Tony's hair. "Come over here and join the hug... I think we all need it…"

Shocked, Gilbert tried to pull his wrists out of the tight grip. When that didn't work, he struggled a bit before moving his head so he could speak. "Okay! I'm sorry! I'll be quiet, just stop, please!" The albino pleaded softly, his wrists and lips hurting.

"Si, lo necesitamos..." He agreed and went over to the blonde's hugging them both. "I still get Gil! You two are together, so if they break up, mi querido amigo is mine~" The Spaniard sang out.

Ludwig and Francis laughed, hugging Antonio tightly. "Whatever you say, cher~" the smaller blonde purred, kissing him lightly.

Ludwig smiled, nodding. "Seems fair." He ruffled the other's hair, chuckling lightly.

Ivan pulled back from the kiss, glaring into his eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Gil... I don't... But you're making me hurt you..." he said, panting a bit. He kissed his forehead gently, letting go of his wrists. "Please, Gilbert... I don't want to hurt you..." he said, hugging him.

Antonio leaned forward, whispering in Ludwig's ear. "But, if you decide you want him, I'll let you have him~" He smiled and laid across their laps, feeling happy again. Gilbert was going to be fine.

When his wrists were let go, the albino pulled them close to himself, fearful of Ivan still. "Take me home. I want to go home, Ivan." He said, just wanting to be away from everyone, especially since he knew his wrists were going to be bruised as well.

Ludwig smiled, ruffling his hair gently. "Danke..." he whispered, then acquiesced to the kiss that Francis was pressing.

Ivan frowned, lightly stroking his cheek. "You know I love you, and I never want to hurt you..." he whispered, kissing him gently again.

"Guys! You're comfortable! I'm taking a nap~" Antonio said and closed his eyes. If he were to be honest, he'd have to say that he could sleep anywhere... Even on Francis and his boyfriend.

Gilbert flinched slightly and shook his head. "Take me home..." He said again before he was kissed. Even though it was gentle, the teen didn't return it. He was still too upset by what had happened.

"Alright..." Ludwig said, petting his hair still. He smiled, looking at Francis. "Thank you... For everything..." he said, kissing the other blonde gently. Francis smiled, kissing back softly before pulling back. "Shh. Tony is asleep."

Ivan pulled back, frowning. "Fine." He started the car again, and merged back into traffic, headed for the albino's house.

And indeed he was. Antonio was fast asleep across their laps, a small smile on his lips. Everything was going to be fine. Gilbert was going to leave Ivan! He was sure of it!

As they merged into traffic, the albino looked out the window, rubbing his wrists gently. "I can't do this Ivan... I can't." He said softly. Gilbert couldn't be afraid of Ivan, and until today, he'd never thought the Russian would hurt him.

"Can't do what, darling..." he asked, though he knew the answer. Never before had he truly felt like he was going to lose it around the precious man... Not before that brat started interfering.

Ludwig smiled, kissing Francis again. "You're soft..." he whispered, kissing his lips gently over and over again.

The other blonde shivered, smiling and blushing as he kissed back. "Merci~"

Gilbert frowned and looked over at Ivan for a moment before looking away again. "I can't be with you. I can't do this anymore!" He said, resting his head against the window. Hopefully, the Russian wouldn't freak out. That would cause some issues.

Ivan's hands clamped down on the wheel, the metal bending in even more. "I... See..." he hissed, going into the turn lane for his home.

"I can't, okay? I love you, but I'm scared of you too! No more Ivan. I can't anymore..." Gilbert looked at him, hoping the other wouldn't do anything to him. Or, no more than he already had. "I love you, I do. I'm... I'm sorry." He said, looking down at his lap now.

His arms were tensed to the point of trembling as he maintained focus on the road and wheel, not wanting to hurt the Prussian... But… Why then was he headed to his own house?

Sighing at not getting a response, he looked up and frowned. Where were they headed? This wasn't the way to his house. It was the way to... Ivan's house... "Ivan, I said I want to go home. Take me home." Gilbert felt fear prickling up again, wanting more so than before to be home.

"Shut the fuck up..." he whispered, his eyes focused on the windshield. He was twitching, ever so lightly. But it was there...

"Ivan... Take me home, please..." He said softly, but something told him that wasn't going to happen. Now, all he could do was hope Ivan was going to calm down. But, the slight twitch told him that wouldn't happen. Looking down at his phone, Gilbert texted Antonio; 'Help... I think I'm in trouble' he sent and put his phone back his lap.

Sadly, the Spaniard was still asleep, and his phone had fallen into the seat in the chair earlier. A light hum was heard for about a second before there was nothing else. The only way it would have been heard was if someone wasn't already concentrating on something, or the room was quiet.

But Francis and Ludwig were currently involved in… other activities, lip-locked and moaning softly. No one could hear it at all.

Ivan glared at him, his eyes flickering. "I said shut up..." he hissed, glaring at his former lover.

"I would if you'd just take me home!" He snapped at Ivan, not wanting to piss him off more, but he just couldn't seem to be quiet. Gilbert wanted to go home, and God why hadn't Antonio messaged him back. Again, he sent off another message to the Spaniard, hoping that there would be an answer. But, something in him knew there wouldn't be.

Ivan shook his head, smirking. "No." He sped off, headed for a local park. There were thick woods, and the boy would easily be quieted once he truly tried.

Gilbert shivered slightly in fear, but didn't think he should call 911. He had no real emergency... Did he? "I'll just call vati then." The albino said, starting to dial his dad's number. If he told him to come get him, then he could go home! And then he'd apologize to Francis and Antonio... And Ludwig.

Ivan reached over and grabbed the phone, crushing it. "No." he said, his face cold as he pulled in, auto locking the doors and looking at Gilbert.

"Ivan!" He shouted as his phone was grabbed, then crushed. He was so in trouble now. When they parked, he unbuckled and tried to open the door, only to find it to be locked. Looking at him, eyes went wide, terrified of what was to come.

Ivan smiled, touching his cheek. "I love you..." he said, then pulled him in for a rough kiss, gripping his hair far too tightly.

Gilbert flinched again, but didn't get to respond before he was pulled into a rough kiss, his hair being gripped tightly. Growling, the albino shoved at Ivan, trying to get free.

Ivan bit his lip, growling. "Stop…" he hissed, kissing him again and forcing his tongue into the other's mouth.

Gasping, scarlet eyes widened and his pushed at the Russian again. "Stop it!" Was all he was able to get out before he was kissed again, the man's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Hopefully, Ivan would stop like he was told to do, because the fear of what was to come was already almost too much to deal with.

Ivan clamped down on his wrists again, overpowering him easily. The younger man was smaller, and easier to pin than most, and in the confines of a car, he had no way to escape.

Struggling, Gilbert tried to yell for help, but the mouth over his muffled it. So, the albino struggled even more, terrified of what was happening. Was Ivan honestly going to rape him! It seemed like that's what was going to happen. Hitting Ivan, he did what he could to get the larger man off him.

Back at the cafe, Antonio stirred, sitting up again. "...Mmm, GilGil back?..." He asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes. Reaching into his pocket, the Spaniard frowned, not feeling his phone. Oh well, if something important happened, Francis would have gotten a text.

Ivan pulled back, glaring at him. "Shut up and be obedient, and this will hurt a lot less..." he said, growling. He didn't really know what he was doing... But something inside him did.

Ludwig and Francis pulled away from each other, smiling. "Non..." the smaller blonde said, fixing his hair.

"Stop it! Please, stop this Ivan!" He begged softly, still struggling to get away. Why was Ivan doing this to him? Was it because he wanted to break up with him? Gilbert just wanted this to stop! And with the fear, his eyes were starting to tear up because Ivan was going to hurt him and not care.

Ruffling his own hair, Antonio got up and stretched. Turning, he leaned down and felt around the two blonde's leg, frowning a little more. "I can't find my phone..." He explained and started going through the room to try and find it.

"Check the couch you were sitting on…" Ludwig said, frowning and also checking.

Francis also helped, sighing as he grabbed it. "It's 'ere." he said, checking the message before going wide eyed, standing. "We 'ave to go find him… Now!" he said, pulling the other two along.

Ivan growled, looking at him. "If I cannot have you, no one can..." he said, glaring into frightened eyes. He grinned, kissing him again, his hands immediately going to the other's clothes, undoing them roughly.

"Wait, what's going on?" Antonio asked and grabbed his phone, looking at the message. That message had been sent almost an hour before! If something bad happened, it was all his fault.

Gilbert tried to hit him again, tense from fear. "Stop it!" He yelled before he was silenced with a kiss once again. As his clothes were undone, the albino tried to break the kiss to yell for help again.

Ivan shushed him, covering his mouth as he pulled the boy's pants down. "Shh... No one can hear you anyway..." he said, smiling gently before forcing him onto his stomach, pulling his own pants down and grabbing his member, thrusting into him roughly.

Francis got into his car, followed by Ludwig. "Get in, Tony!" he ordered, about to peel out and head for the Russian's house.

Gilbert's eyes were wide as his mouth was covered. "Stop it! Ivan, bitte!" He shouted as he was forced onto his stomach. A few moments later, the albino let out a cry of pain as he was entered, unprepared and unlubed. It made him sick to his stomach to have this happen, and now there was nothing his could do about it.

"Maybe... Maybe he wasn't really in trouble..." Antonio whispered but entered the car, buckling up. Hopefully, the two would be at Ivan's house, safe and sound.

Francis peeled out, headed for the Russian's house. "I doubt it..." he said, feeling sick. Ludwig looked at the two, frowning.

"Something went wrong..." he said, biting his knuckle.

Ivan panted, licking his neck as he continued, holding him down as he raped him. He felt bad for doing this, but... Gilbert needed to learn a lesson.


	2. Chapter 2: In The Aftermath

Yay~ Here's chapter two.. This is a very... rollercoaster-y story... So I'm sorry if it lacks the senses that are required. Again, warning for language and mature content and themes.

* * *

"Shut up Francis!... I know... I know..." He said and sat back into the seat. Hopefully, they'd be there soon and Gilbert would be at least a little okay.

In the car, Gilbert was calling out for help, begging Ivan to stop. It hurt and made him feel sick... So sick. Why was this happening to him? Couldn't Ivan have just dropped him off at home and accepted they were over?

Ludwig looked at Antonio, frowning. "It'll be alright... Ivan wouldn't hurt him... Right?" he said, taking his hand and squeezing it gently.

"We can only 'ope..." Francis said, frowning.

Ivan forced his fingers into the albino's mouth. He whispered things to him in Russian, his voice a gentle hiss, just barely loud enough to be heard over the squelching noises and the smacking of skin against skin as he continued, panting a bit. It didn't feel good. It was sickening. This entire thing was sickening. But Gilbert needed to learn.

"Si, we can only hope..." Antonio confirmed, glaring out the window. If Ivan left a mark on his friend, he'd kill him. Or, get someone else to. Lovino had made mention of knowing some people who could make others disappear.

Tears streamed down Gilbert's face as the raping continued. He felt like he was being torn in half though. When the fingers forced their way into his mouth, he bit down on them, hard. Anything to get Ivan to stop and get away.

Ivan growled, biting down roughly on his neck. "Stop that..." he said, thrusting into him rougher. He could feel himself getting closer, no matter how much he hated doing this.

Gilbert growled and bit down harder. After a moment, he let go though with the rougher thrusts. "S-Stop!" He shouted, nothing feeling good to him. There was no pleasure in this, and he didn't care. This was not a good first time.

Ivan panted a bit, lapping at the bite that was now bleeding. "I will once you learn..." he said, forcing his fingers into the other's mouth to gag him.

The albino closed his eyes tightly and cried softly. He wanted this to be over, but before he could say anything fingers were in his mouth again. Being gagged, Gilbert once again tried to bite down on the large fingers.

Ivan continued, going a bit faster. It felt... almost relieving now... Almost.

Gilbert felt him go faster and the tears fell more. "'Nnn-" He tried to talk, ask him to stop, but it wasn't going to happen, still.

Panting, he growled softly, licking and biting his neck, sucking on the pale skin as he started to climax, going faster.

Struggling a bit again, he wished there had been some pleasure for him. But he hurt too much for that to happen. So, the albino could only hope it was over very soon.

Ivan moaned, shuddering as he came inside the other, biting his neck softly. It felt good now... At least, for the Russian, it did.

Gilbert wasn't sure if there was a worse feeling than having someone release inside you after raping you. "L-Let me... Go..." He said, his voice hoarse from the shouting and screaming he'd done to get help, but none came. "Just let me go..." Came the plea again.

Ivan pulled out, panting. "Alright... You can go..." he said, zipping up his pants before going back to the driver's side, panting still. That was definitely not what he'd wanted to do tonight. But he wasn't complaining...

Shaking, the albino slowly gathered his clothes and put them on. And even though it hurt, he unlocked the passenger door and darted out, not getting too far before he fell. But after a few seconds, he was up and trying to get as far away from the Russian as possible... And maybe he'd make his way home...

Francis sped down the highway, going near the park. Once he saw the albino, he pulled over sharply, nearly hitting a tree. "Gilbert!" Ludwig yelled, hopping out of the car and going over to him. "Hey, hey, hey, hey... What's wrong, why-... Why are you bleeding?" he asked, looking at the marks on the Prussian's neck.

Ivan had driven off, his face calm. He regretted it mildly... But at the same time, he loved the rush... The regret soon became just a little nagging in the back of his mind and he got over it, smiling a bit.

When Francis pulled in as he did, Antonio yelled at him, telling him to be careful. By the time he got out of the car, Ludwig was already with the albino, who was having none of the German being there.

"Go away! Go away!" He yelled as best he could, falling down as he tried to back away. Tears were streaming down his face still, but there was nothing that could be done. The damage had been done, Gilbert had been used and defiled in a way no one should be.

"Gil..." Antonio said softly, kneeling down close to his friend, trying to find out what was wrong with him as he tried to cover his entire body in the over-sized sweatshirt. One that it seemed the teen didn't want, but it was the only thing big enough to try and hide in.

Francis soon followed, shaking his head at Ludwig and pushing him back gently, kneeling by Gil. "Cher, what 'appened?" he asked, gently touching his shoulder. Those bites... If they were there, then... "'E raped you..." he said, his heart jumping to his throat.

Ludwig trembled, hearing the Frenchman's words. He pulled out his phone, dialing 911 before going over to the street, his jaw clenched.

When his shoulder was touched, Gilbert cried out in fear, scooting back on the ground. Seeing this reaction, Antonio didn't try and touch his friend. instead, he just watched him, ready to hold the smaller male if he had to.

Of course, the albino didn't want to be touched, didn't want to be seen. He was dirty, used, and didn't deserve to have comfort. His own boyfriend- well, ex-boyfriend- didn't even want him. No, Ivan had raped him and driven off, though it was a blessing to have been left alone.

"The ambulance is on its way..." he said, keeping his voice quiet. He didn't want to startle the man any further.

Francis almost cried at his reaction. Even he frightened the poor boy. "Cher... I am so sorry..." he whispered, looking at him gently as tears ran down his cheeks.

"W-Was! Nein! I don't need one! He'll get in trouble, and it's all my fault!" Gilbert shouted, looking up at Ludwig wide eyed. Didn't they know it was his fault for not being able to fight Ivan off? Hell, had he not tried to break up with him, this wouldn't have happened!

Startled by the outburst, Antonio crewed his lip a bit before speaking. "That's not your fault... You didn't ask for that. Por favor, let us help you GilGil... You'll be all better soon..." He said softly.

"You do need one. You're bleeding, I'm betting you can't take a step without pain, and you're trembling. It's not your fault. /Never/..." he growled the word, twitching in anger. "/Never/ blame yourself..."

Francis frowned, looking between the German and the albino. "Cher, please.. You need to go to the 'ospitale.."

Gilbert slowly started to nod his head, agreeing that it hurt to walk, but once he saw the other twitch in anger, he was done. "Go away! You'll hurt me too! Go away!" He yelled, starting to sob again.

Seeing his chance, Antonio moved and pulled Gilbert against him, covering his eyes. "Shhh, querido... Shhh. Open your eyes, you'll see nothing. He's not here anymore. No one is going to hurt you." He whispered, though the teen struggled against him. It was hard to hold him down, but thankfully, the sounds of sirens were already starting to be heard.

Ludwig stormed off, going back out to wait for the ambulance. He'd scared him... Fuck... He really was just a monster...

Francis sang to him softly, also hugging him. The two of them combined were enough to keep the other down, and hopefully Ludwig would calm down soon.

Slowly, Gilbert was calming down. Though, be it from actually calming down, or having tired himself out, he didn't know. But, there was some comfort in having his good friends there to hold him down. It was a comforting hold, not a terrifying one.

Driving up, the ambulance and a few squad cars parked, one of the paramedics going to the three on the ground, asking for the teens to help them move Gilbert because he'd started to freak out again. One of the cops went over to Ludwig, frowning in concern. "Can you tell me anything that happened?" He asked, pointing with his pen to the ambulance as Antonio watched them put Gilbert in the back on a stretcher. "We'll have people going to the hospital with him, but we need to know what any of you know."

"He was attacked by Ivan Braginski... No, not just attacked.. I think he was raped too..." he said, his jaw clenched in mild anger. "We pulled up five minutes ago, and found him... But I don't know where the fucker went, he's probably at home.." he said, looking at the officer.

Francis walked with them, speaking to him gently in French, stroking his hair. He sang softly, frowning. No one deserved this... No one...

The officer gave a sad look, shaking his head as he took down the information. "Quite an accusation... But, we'll check with Mr. Braginski. This is a very serious matter, and it will be taken care of. Your friend is lucky to have people like you. Do you want a ride to the station with us? We'll need all of you to give an official statement. We'll get one from the kid when the doctors are done with him." He said.

Finally having been restrained, a mild sedative had been used to calm the teen down. He was awake, but barely aware of anything now. The soft talking and touches were friendly enough, but he couldn't even flinch away from them. As he was put in the back, the medics looked at Antonio and Francis and shook their heads. "Neither one of you are family, we can't let you come with us. Meet us at the hospital, but we need to run a rape kit and make sure there isn't lasting damage." And with that, the doors were closed and off the ambulance went.

"F-Francis... He's going to be okay... R-Right?" Antonio asked, wiping away his tears as he walked over to join the policemen and Ludwig.

"Shh, cher... 'E will be fine.. It's Gil..." he said, smiling with a trembling lower jaw, tears falling down his cheeks.

Ludwig nodded. "I know. It's not something I charge lightly, either, sir.." he said, a light growl in his voice. "That man picked Gilbert up from the diner and sped off, and we just found him, shaking, crying, and bleeding. What'd your first thought be?" he asked, his eyes locked on the man. It wasn't a glare per se... But the look was not friendly.

He clung to Francis's arm, trying to stop himself from crying. "We have to make sure to be here for him! I hate this!" Antonio shouted, crying even more.

The officer looked into cold blue eyes and felt himself freeze a bit. "My first thought... Off the record and off duty would be the same thing." He said and looked at the other two. "Okay you three, come to the station quickly so we can get your statements, then you're free to go to the hospital." He said and turned, going back to the squad car.

"Are we... to take our car?" Francis asked, petting Antonio's head gently.

Ludwig's eyes softened a bit, looking at the other two. "I think so... Let's hurry up..." he said, walking over to the car.

For a moment, the officer wanted to say "No" but the three boys would follow him, of that he was sure. Getting into the car, he radioed in what had happened and then took off, two cars staying behind as the area was taped off so the investigation could begin.

Arriving at the hospital not long after everyone headed to the station, Gilbert was wheeled in and quickly taken care of. His clothes were bagged and he was put in a hospital gown, pictures taken of the injuries he'd sustained. Then, the kit was run and he was cleaned up, his father called, and put into his own room to sleep under the watchful eye of two guards and a few nurses.

Francis followed the officer down to the station, sniffling and trying to maintain what little composure he could find. "I zhink it will be fine... G-Gilbert is strong..." he said, choking back a sob.

Ludwig gently squeezed his thigh, sighing a bit. "He's afraid of me..." he whispered, tears slipping out finally. The man had recoiled from him, screaming. Was he really that much of a monster?

Antonio remained quiet as they made their way to the station. There was nothing to say at this point. Now they were going to be witnesses in a rape trial. Provided Ivan fought the accusation and dragged it out for them all. "No, he's not afraid of you. I think it was your tone. You were angry at what happened, but I don't think Gil quite understood what was going on to be honest. Watch, he'll realize he did that and apologize. Or, it'll be forgotten and he'll talk to you." The Spaniard said, wishing he hadn't dropped his phone. Maybe none of this would have happened.

"I... I'm not good for him right now..." he said, trembling with rage. He hated that he was so big... He was reminiscent of a monster... Wasn't he?

"No, I will not fucking calm down! What the fuck happened to my son?" the man shouted, growling in anger at the poor nurse who was trying to get him to stop yelling. "S-sir, we're working on that now, so could you plea-""I will not please stop this! You will let me see my son!" he bellowed, glaring at her.

"You're prefect for him, the three of us are. He won't get better without us there to hold him." Antonio said, squeezing Ludwig's shoulder gently. He wished there was more they could do. Other than testify and be there for the albino. Thankfully, the station was in sight and the squad car drove in and parked. Now, now they could at least start helping.

Hearing the commotion, a doctor that was in with Gilbert came out, a serious look on her face. "I take it you're his father. If you don't want to terrify your son when he wakes up, you'll be quiet so I can tell you what happened. But, you'll want to sit down for it..." She said and paused, "Would you rather go to my office so I can tell you in private?"

Francis pulled in, and the three young men followed the officer inside, Francis steeling himself, and Ludwig trying to calm down.

"... I want to hear it from him... But I don't want to see him hurt..." he said, his jaw clenched. He knew that something along the lines of an attack had happened... Just what, however, he did not know.

Antonio lead them into the building behind the officer. All of them were put into different rooms and handed pads of paper, instructed to write down everything they knew about what had happened.

"Mr. Beilschmidt, he's asleep and will probably sleep for quite a few hours. Please, follow me." She said and turn on her heel, heading off to her office. It wouldn't be wise to tell him his son had been raped in front of others.

Ludwig's hand shook a bit as he wrote, scratching into the paper sometimes. The officer in the room with him frowned, touching his arm lightly. "Relax, kiddo... It's fine, he's safe now..." she said, her eyes locked on his. A mother of three, she knew well the fear and anger of seeing someone loved being hurt like this, though she hated it. He nodded, sighing. "S-sorry..." he said, shaking a bit. She smiled, nodding. "It's alright, dear..."

Francis wrote down quickly, tears slipping down his cheeks gently. The male officer with him turned his back, giving the other privacy as he wrote, and filling out the other parts needed on a separate sheet.

Growling, the older man followed the short woman, stomping a bit as he walked. It wasn't her fault, no.. But it still enraged the older man. His son should not have been in danger... This was why he wanted him to go to a private school.

Antonio did his best to write, he really did, but it was like his mind had shut down. Looking desperately at the woman in the room, he smiled slightly and sat down. "I know it's hard, but this will make sure the person who hurt your friend will get into a lot of trouble." She said softly and soon, the Spaniard was back to writing. He wrote down everything about the relationship between Ivan and Gilbert and what had happened today. Anything to help the albino.

Once they got to the office, she shut the door and watched as the man sat down. Going to her desk, she sat as well and looked at him. "My name is Doctor Andrews first off. And, there is no easy way to say this, but your son... You son was raped, Mr. Beilschmidt. He will recover physically just fine. But we're not sure of his mental state. He was sedated a bit so he could even be transported here." The woman said, waiting for the anger she knew was going to come. This was only the fourth rape case she'd had in her 10 years of practice all but this one somewhere else. But this boy was the only man she'd had, and the youngest so far. It was quite saddening, for her and the staff that knew what had happened.

The older man trembled, gripping the arms of the chair to the point the wood splintered. "H-he was... Raped? B-by whom?" he asked, his eyes glinting furiously. His tone was calm, his face showing nothing. But his eyes and voice reflected his thoughts perfectly. Large hands crushed the wood underneath, not minding when his blood was drawn by large, nasty splinters.

The woman watched him and sighed as she stood up. "You'll have to ask him when he wakes up, or one of his friends who should be coming soon. Now, come to the exam room across the hall. This is a hospital and you will not be let out of my sight before your hands get bandaged." The brunette said, not allowing any room for arguments by the other man.

He snarled, looking at her. "Fine..." The word was growled, and quiet. He wanted none of this. None of this was acceptable.

"Come on, Mr. Beilschmidt." She said and stood up, going to open her door. "Don't worry, Gilbert will be fine. He needs your support and love though, not anger at something he had no control over..." Of course, any parent knew this, but this was what they were told to say in these situations.

"I know that..." he hissed, glaring at the back of her head.

"You can stop glaring at me now." She said and gestured for the man to enter the room. "I'm only doing what I can. I know you're angry, but be angry at the man who raped your son, not the ones trying to help him." She closed the door behind them and grabbed some cut cleaner, tweezers and bandages, getting to work on his hands.

"I'm not angry at you... My face is just permanently fixed like this..." he said, looking at her sharply.

That made the doctor pause and slowly, she smiled. "It seems your son's face isn't stuck like that. I'm sure you don't give him that face all the time." She said and finished bandaging his hands up. "Come on, let's go see if he's awake. Either way, I'll make sure you get some privacy." Dr. Andrews said, leading him from the room after tossing the cloths with a bit of blood on them and putting the tweezers in a sterilizer. Heading back to the room that had Gilbert in it, she opened the door a bit and gestured for the nurses to leave. "He looks to still be sleeping, but you can go on in."

Nodding, he smiled a bit, wrinkles on the corners of his mouth and eyes. "Danke..." he said, walking in.

"You're welcome." She said and closed the door. In the room, Gilbert was covered up, bandages on his wrists where some slight bleeding had started from Gilbert rubbing them so much after being pinned down. And on his neck and shoulder from the bites. The bruise on his arm stood out on the pale skin, but at least he didn't have to be hooked up to any machines. Though, the albino didn't look peaceful in his sleep, as evident from the frown and occasional twitching.

"Gil...? Baby, it's me... Papa..." he said, taking his hand gently. He clenched his jaw, fighting back tears. His son... What monster had done this? A goliath?

Gilbert didn't wake up, but he did close his hand a bit around his father's. He knew it was the man just from the tone he heard in his sleep.

Back at the station, Antonio was waiting for his friends to come out. They had to get to the hospital! They had to tell Gilbert's father about Ivan. And they had to see their friend. But, unlike Francis, Antonio knew of the Prussian's father wanting to send him to a private school. For all they knew, that could happen within a month... So, he wanted to see if he could convince the man to let their best friend stay in the school so they could still see him a lot.

Fritz smiled, holding his hand softly. "I'm right here, darling..."

Francis and Ludwig finally came out, both of their faces grim. "Antoine... Can we go now?" he asked the Spaniard, his thin cheeks tear streaked. Ludwig frowned, holding Francis close. "Shh..."

The Spaniard nodded and lead them from the building. "I'll drive..." He said and got in, turning on the car. He was ready to leave and get to the hospital. Taking his phone out, Antonio dialed Fritz's number. Something told him had Gilbert had his phone, he'd have called for help... So, it would be best to call his best friend's father.

Fritz phone went off suddenly, and he took it out. "Who is this." he said, his tone cold and angered.

Ludwig got in the back with Francis, holding the other blonde as he cried. "Shhh, dear... It's alright.." he said, petting the soft, curly hair gently. "'O-ow do you know!" he whispered, clinging to the other.

"Senor Beilschmidt, it's me... Antonio. We found Gil and are heading over now, do you know how he is? Is he awake?" He asked, driving off down the road. He knew the man probably had a lot of questions as well, but they'd need to take turns. At least the drive to the hospital wasn't going to be a long one.

"He's sleeping..." he said, calming a bit. "When you get here, you will tell me everything.." he said, shaking with anger.

Francis continued to cry, holding onto Ludwig. It was their fault... They shouldn't have brought up Ivan.. Then he wouldn't have left. Then this wouldn't have happened.

Ludwig kissed his head gently, rocking him and singing to him gently.

"Of course sir, we'll tell you everything we know, just like we did the police." The Spaniard said and hung up. Driving safe, he looked back at Francis and Ludwig every so often. They really were a cute couple.

Smiling slightly, he pulled into the hospital and parked. Getting out, Antonio locked the car and looked at the two, "You ready? Fritz said he was sleeping... And obviously, he wants answers." he said softly.

Nodding, the two got out of the car, and they headed inside the hospital. Ludwig and Francis followed the Spaniard, holding hands. Francis had finally stopped crying, and Ludwig kissed his forehead softly, smiling.

Fritz was with his son, holding his hand gently. "I love you..." he said, tears falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry that this happened... I promise it never will again..." he said, shaking as he cried. He'd never thought this would happen.

After asking a nurse where the room was, he lead the couple there. Stopping outside the door, he took a breath and looked at the two. "Come on... Let's go..." He said and knocked on the door softly before entering.

Upon seeing Gilbert, he almost cried again but went to stand next to Fritz. "Ivan raped him... he took him to the park and raped him. And we had no idea..." He said softly.

"Shh, son... It's alright.." he said, hugging the young Spaniard tightly. "Ivan... His boyfriend?" he asked, looking at him sternly.

"Yes, sir..." Ludwig said, holding the now crying again Francis close to him. "We were hanging out at the cafe, and then Gilbert got upset and left with Ivan... Something happened, and then Ivan attacked Gilbert, and we found him after it happened..." he said, petting Francis' hair gently.

Antonio hugged him back tightly, sniffling a bit. "Oh, he's Ludwig by the way. New kid who Gil had already accepted. Definitely not a trio anymore." The Spaniard said and pulled away, wiping his eyes. "The police are already on the case. We gave our statements. Now we can hope Gilbert will give his too..." He went over to his sleeping friend now, leaning over to give his forehead a gentle kiss.

"I... Antonio, I want to take him to the private school. He needs to be safe..." he said, his jaw clenched.

"Non! Please... Wh-what private school?" Francis asked, still clinging onto Ludwig. Ludwig frowned softly, petting Francis' hair still.

Antonio shook his head, looking at him wide eyed. "Por favor! Don't send him to one! We'd miss him! Please don't take him away from us." The Spaniard begged softly, keeping his voice down as to not wake Gilbert up. He'd be just as safe at school as he would be at the private one.

"...Son, he's been attacked once already..." he said, frowning. "This was what I was fearing..." he said, touching his cheek gently.

"Sir... I have only known him for a day... But... I don't want him to go.." he said, frowning. Fritz smiled, going over to the tall blond. "You're German... I can tell..." he said, petting his shoulder gently. "Boy, I just want my son to be safe.."

"And sir, I will do whatever I can to protect him. On my honor as a man..." he said, his jaw clenched. Fritz frowned, but nodded. "Alright... Francis, dear, are you okay?"

"D-don't take him... Please... I need Gilbert..." he said, clinging to Ludwig.

Antonio looked down and went to lean against the wall. "We can't stop you from enrolling him into a private school... But he's a co-captain of the lacrosse team, and well-liked by a lot of students. He's not picked on like he used to be... Everyone needs GilGil..." The Spaniard said and looked over at his friend, who shifted on the bed.

While they'd all been talking, the albino had started to wake up, but waking up meant remembering what had happened. Moments later, his eyes snapped open and he trashed on the bed a bit, begging for his father.

Fritz pushed the boys aside, going over to him. "Shh, sweetheart... I'm right here..." he said, holding his hand and kissing his forehead, frowning gently.

Francis shook, clinging onto Ludwig as he sobbed. He hated seeing the albino in this kind of pain.

Ludwig frowned, pulling Antonio into the hug too, holding them both as Fritz tried to get the boy to calm down.

Gilbert grabbed onto his father, sobbing into his chest. "Vati... Tut mir leid. I-I didn't know he'd do that to me." He said between sobs. not noticing his friends in the room, but who could blame him? His father was there!

Antonio hugged Francis and Ludwig and shook slightly. No, he didn't think he could be with Gilbert. Not because the albino was damaged, but because he wasn't right for the teen. Gilbert would be hard to keep now, let alone have.

"Ja, Ich weiss, liebe... Alles gut... Es tut mir leid... I should have been there for you..." he said, holding him close.

"Shh, liebe... Alles gut..." he whispered, holding the other two gently.

The albino pulled back and looked at his father, seeing no disgust in his eyes. "D-Do you know when I can go home?..." He asked softly, not wanting to have to be here for too long. Wiping his eyes, they landed on his friend and he looked away quickly. There was so much he had to apologize for and Gilbert wasn't sure if he could face them right now, but then again... He didn't want to be alone.

"We can go home as soon as the tests are done..." he said, stroking his hair gently. "Gilbert... None of this was your fault... Alright? I will not let you blame yourself.." he whispered, kissing his son gently on the cheek.

Ludwig rocked the other two gently, rubbing their backs. He knew he was the last person Gil would want to see, besides perhaps Ivan, and that fact frightened him.

"B-But... I was too weak to fight him off. A-and I broke up with him..." He didn't understand how that wasn't his fault. Gilbert should have been able to defend himself from his own boyfriend!

Looking over at Ludwig, he had fear in his eyes for a moment before looking down. Slowly, the albino looked back up and pointed at him. "Come here, Ludwig..." He said softly, keeping hold of his father with one hand.

Upon hearing the request, Antonio grabbed Francis and pulled him off to the side, holding him gently. "See, Gil will be fine, and he'll stay... He will, I promise." The Spaniard said softly to Francis, finally done crying.

Fritz nodded, beckoning the tall blond gently.

Francis sniffled softly, clinging to him. "A-alright..." he said, trembling as he tried to calm down, not wanting to cry in front of Gil.

Ludwig walked over slowly, afraid that he'd startle the older teen again. "Yes, Gilbert?" he said, his voice quiet.

"We'll be outside..." Antonio said and took his friend from the room, bringing them to sit in some chairs.

The albino put a thumb up to his to friend who were leaving before shifting, almost uncomfortably, in his seat. "I'm... Sorry. I shouldn't have told you to go away. You hadn't done anything wrong. You just looked and sounded so angry that I thought I was going to get hurt. Do you forgive me?" Gilbert asked, wiping his eyes again as he looked down at his lap.

"I never blamed you... I just thought... I thought you hated me..." he said, smiling softly as he swallowed back tears. "G-Gilbert, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you.." he said, his jaw trembling lightly.

Fritz patted Ludwig's shoulder. "Son, it's alright... You didn't do anything wrong... Gilbert, I'll let you stay at the school... But you're not to be around anyone that I don't know. Understood?"

Gilbert offered Ludwig and small smile and shrugged ever so slightly. "I know you didn't mean to... Everything scares me right now though. Well, almost everything. You're both calm, so I'm not scared..." he trailed off and listened to his dad, shaking his head. "You don't know everyone on the sports teams, and I won't give that up! I'm a Co-Captain!" He said, thinking his father was going to tell him he wasn't allowed to do sports anymore.

"I meant outside of school, blockhead..." he said, sighing and furrowing his brow, grinning.

Ludwig smiled, gently touching Gil's hand. "Alright.." he said, smiling.

Gilbert looked at him dubiously for a moment before flushing in embarrassment. Looking at Ludwig's hand when it touched his, he fought to not flinch away before moving his hand to squeeze Ludwig's lightly. "I don't think I'm going to be able to walk out of here... And I'm tired. Vati, why not talk to my friends... I'm going back to sleep..." He said and slowly laid back, closing his eyes, feeling oddly comforted for having Ludwig there.

Fritz kissed his head gently, smiling. "Gute nacht, mein hertz..." he whispered, nodding at Ludwig.

Ludwig smiled back, nodding gently. "Gute nacht, Gilbert..." he whispered, kissing his hand softly.

"Gute nacht, Vati und Ludwig..." He replied, quickly falling back to sleep. Right now, he wanted to get all the sleep he could, because he was sure that bad dreams were to come from this day. And he would probably never be the same again...

Ludwig smiled, and walked out with Fritz, going to talk to Francis and Antonio.

Antonio looked at them as they came out and smiled slightly at Ludwig. "Was he mad at you? I hope not... And he gets to stay in school, right?" The Spaniard asked hopefully.

"Ja, he gets to stay..." Fritz said, sighing. At the same time Ludwig's response came.

"Nein, he wasn't mad..." he said, smiling. The two Germans looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

Francis giggled, smiling gently.

Antonio smiled and leaned in to whisper in Francis's ear. "At least if they ever get together, his father already likes him." Of course, the teen knew that Ludwig and Francis were together. But remembering how he'd been in class... The two would make a cute couple. "I'm glad to hear he wasn't mad and gets to stay! And if he doesn't want to go to school for a bit, we'll bring him his work!"

"Or juste skip and hang out wizh him." Francis said, giggling softly.

Ludwig smiled, laughing still. "Ja, you guys skip, I'll take care of work for four." he said, smiling.

Fritz clapped the tall boy on the shoulder, smirking. "You're a good kid. I like you."

Antonio laughed and nodded his head. "Si, si, we'll skip and hang out with GilGil~ But Ludwig..." The Spaniard looked at him before smirking just a bit. "How about we have a schedule so we're not all skipping or doing all the work. And if you do Gil's, he may just hurt you. He's very... Well, he likes doing his work." He said happily, thinking changing off on "guard" duty would be good to do.

"Zhat's brilliant~!" he said, kissing his friend.

Ludwig smirked, nodding. "That works.."

"You children... And I'm not even going to say no." The old German chuckled, smirking at the boys.

"Perfecto, Senor Beilschmidt. Just say you heard nothing, and it'll be fine!" Antonio said happily. Yes, this was going to be a long and grueling process, but they were going to help Gilbert.

As they chatted, Dr. Andrews came back and cleared her throat, looking at Fritz. "You're free to take him. We have appointments made up for therapy and some follow ups. The police will call him in later as they got enough of his statement on the way here, and his friends." She took out a card and handed it over. "If anything gets to be too much, call this number so someone trained can talk to your son. I called in some prescriptions, you can pick them up on your way home. And, he's not to go to school for at least a week." She said and grabbed a wheelchair for Fritz, and the discharge papers.

Fritz smiled, nodding. "Alright. So, for a week, you boys will be in charge of guard duty. Now come on, let's get Gil and take him home..." he said, taking the wheelchair.

Antonio nodded and followed after Fritz. "Or longer than a week. You think Gil will be okay, Senor Beilschmidt?" He asked, entering the room silently. It was weird, horrific even, to know his friend would never be the same. He would probably never truly accept anyone outside of those he knew. Maybe it was good Ludwig had come along when he did... "I don't want to wake him up, sir... I don't want to scare him..."

"I know, son... It's alright.." he said, smiling softly.

Ludwig followed, holding Francis' hand.

Thankfully, no one had to wake the albino up, as he woke up with a start like before, but this time he wasn't begging for his father. Looking at his dad, then the wheelchair, Gilbert put his arms out to be put into it. "Home?" He asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Ja, home~" he said, smiling happily and going over, looking at Ludwig. "Boy, come help me..." he said, and the German nodded, going over to assist the other.

Francis smiled, kissing Antonio out of happiness.

Antonio kissed Francis back and hugged him. "If Ludwig ends up with Gil, you're mine." He whispered into his ear.

The albino tensed up slightly when Ludwig and his dad both helped him, but he relaxed when he was put down in the chair. "Can they all stay tonight? Or do you want it to be just you and me, Vati?" Gilbert asked, looking at the tall German.

"I want them all over." he said, looking at the boys. Ludwig nodded, smiling a bit.

Francis blushed softly, then looked over at Fritz and nodded, looking back at him. "Of course."

Gilbert nodded and smiled a bit before frowning. "You'll lock all the doors, right? And windows and... I never wanna go to school again." The albino muttered.

Antonio listened to his friend and frowned, takings Francis's hand. Gilbert was going to be okay.., that's what he kept telling himself at least.

Francis cuddled against Toni, smiling. "It will be alright, cher."

Ludwig looked at Gil, frowning gently. Fritz sighed. "You're going back to school. But not without the three of them. And yes, I will personally bar the windows and lock the doors."

Gilbert nodded his head and put his hands in his lap, the feeling of being dirty coming back again. "O-Okay... The school will be told..." The albino said, knowing someone was bound to tell the school's administration about what had happened. It would be what helped Gilbert if he needed to talk to someone or whatever it was.

"You think he'll smile again soon?... A real one?" The Spaniard asked, having noticed any form of smile the teen had given never once reached anywhere but his lips.

"I 'ope so..." he whispered, frowning softly. Francis hated seeing him like this.

Ludwig walked with Fritz as they wheeled Gil out of the hospital. "Whatever it takes.." he said, his old face stern.

Antonio followed behind them with Francis, keeping a hold of his hand. They'd never seen Gilbert like this, and it hurt. Their friend was strong but he looked so meek right now.

The albino nodded his head and looked back at his father, then to Ludwig for a moment. "I'm hungry... Can we eat when we get home?" He asked, not even sure what he wanted to eat.

"Ja, of course." he said, smiling gently at his son. Ludwig looked at Gilbert softly, squeezing his hand.

Francis clung to his friend, shaking a bit.

When the larger hand squeezed his gently, he tensed up a bit but relaxed, squeezing the hand back. "We can let the boys decide... I'm up for pretty much anything." Gilbert said.

From behind them, Antonio held Francis and smiled slightly. "Pizza would be pretty cool! Pizza, chips, soda, and movies!"

Fritz laughed, nodding. "Alright, pizza, chips and soda." he said, smiling. Ludwig smiled, rubbing his hand gently.

Francis smiled and nodded, giggling softly.

"And... Vati, will you get me one of those giant cupcakes? I'm sure Ludwig, Franny and Toni will take care of me!" He asked, happy they were almost to the car. "Who wants to sit up front?..." Gilbert asked, not liking the feeling of even thinking of taking a front seat. Stupid Ivan...

Antonio looked at Francis, then to Ludwig. If no one spoke up soon enough, then he'd just take the front seat.

"I will..." Ludwig said, smiling softly.

Francis kissed Antonio gently. "You're mine now~"

"Enjoy being up front then." Gilbert said, seeing how close they were to the front of the building. "What are my medications, vati?" He asked, glancing back at his brother.

Antonio blushed slightly and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm yours now? Didn't think you and Luddy were separated yet?~" He teased, holding the teen's hand gently.

"Shh~~" he giggled, kissing him softly. "I'm sure 'e will not be too 'eartbroken.." he said, smiling softly.

"A shit ton of pain medication, sedatives, and some others.. You might die of a medication overdose, Jesus.." he said, looking at the list. Ludwig smiled, holding Gilbert's hand still.

"He'll eventually have Gil. Who could be too heartbroken know they were going to get him?" Antonio chuckled, kissing him back gently.

Reaching back with his free hand, he too the list and frowned, seeing how often and long he'd have to take them. "Where'd you park, Vati? And, how did you three get here? I don't think they allow overnight parking for discharged patients." So, maybe the backseat would be just his. Or, maybe he could convince someone to sit in the back with him so no one was riding alone.

"Oui, exactly~" he purred, kissing him lightly. "Ah. Toni and I will go togezher~" he said, smiling. "Ludwig is big and strong, 'e will protect you~" he said, smiling gently.

Ludwig blushed softly, looking at them. "I guess we're over, Francis?" he asked, smiling a bit. The blonde nodded but winked. "Someone else needs you more..." he whispered, clinging with Antonio.

Fritz laughed, patting Ludwig's shoulder. "He dumps men every day, don't worry~" he said, smirking. "I parked in front."

Antonio smiled and nodded his head. "Si, we'll go together! And meet you at your house. I'll stop by mine and grab some clothes. Do you want us to ask your parents for some of your clothes, Ludwig? Where do you live anyway?" The Spaniard asked, just rambling on.

"Wait, what! Were you two even dating in the first place?" Gilbert frowned, giving Francis the 'are you serious right now?' face. Though, he missed what was whispered to Ludwig, looking back at his dad. "Okay, you'll help me into the car, right?"

"Nein, it's alright." he said, smiling and waving it off. Ludwig sighed a bit, petting Gilbert's shoulder. "Ja, we were. For a day." he said, chuckling.

"Ja, of course." he said, smiling and ruffling the albino's hair gently.

Francis smirked, nodding. "Oui~ It was fun~" he said, waving flagrantly before walking off with the Spaniard.

Gilbert watched his friends walk away and shook his head. "They're something alright. Maybe you'll be my slightly normal friend, Ludwig." The albino said, looking up at the blonde.

When they got to the car, he waited for help into the car, feeling a bit tense now. Part of him was afraid to get into the vehicle, and the other part of him knew it was safe. Maybe it was a good thing he wasn't going to school for a week at least.

"I'm not normal, I assure you." he said, smiling gently as he and Fritz helped the other into the car.

"Stay in back with Gil." It was not a request. It was an order. Fritz knew that Gilbert would still be afraid of things for now, so he wanted him to be safe.

Once in their car, Francis looked at Toni. "So... I've been looking at you for some time..." he whispered, stroking the Spaniard's cheek. "Now, come along, iz time to go to zhe 'ouse." He followed Fritz out of the parking lot and they headed for the Beilschmidt house.

When he was helped into the car, Gilbert hissed in pain, but relaxed when he was on the seat. Closing his door, the teen waited for Ludwig and his dad to get in. Fritz was right, the albino was afraid of a lot right now...

Toni just gave him a smile and kissed his cheek. "If we don't last long because you wanted someone else, I won't forgive you." He said honestly and sat back in his seat, thinking about how surreal this day had been.

"Oui, I know, cher~" he purred, smiling. "Mais, I like you. I love you, Antoine.." he whispered, looking at him through half lidded eyes.

Fritz stayed silent, not wanting to talk right now.

"Are you alright?" Ludwig asked gently, looking at him. He knew the answer was a no, but he wanted to know if the other German was afraid of his being there.

Antonio blushed softly and looked down for a moment before looking back up at him. "I love you too, Francis... I expect kisses and everything later." He responded, wanting nothing more than to have a very hot make out session with the blond.

Sighing softly, Gilbert shook his head. "No, I'm not... I feel so dirty, Ludwig. I'm damaged goods now. No one will ever want me. And it's scary to be in a car and I hurt so much." He said, tears slowly falling down his cheeks as he shook, trying to keep himself under control.

"Shh.. You're not damaged goods... I still want you..." he whispered, gently stroking his cheek. "Hey... Liebe, please don't cry..." he said, trying to be comforting, an odd thing for the German.

Fritz listened silently. He wanted to see how Gil would react.

Francis shivered, smirking. "More zhan juste kisses, I promise~" he purred, winking at him a bit.

When his cheek was stroked, Gilbert flinched, closing his eyes. "D-Don't... Bitte. I'm not scared of you, I promise. I'm just scared in general." The albino said, wiping his years as more fell. Everyone was going to hate him now. Once they found out what Ivan had done, they'd all hate him again! But, he really wasn't afraid of Ludwig, he was afraid of being touched.

"Bueno~" He replied, smirking back at Francis. "I think most people forget that I'm not naive or not too perverted. So glad I have you~ Gilly wouldn't have understood too well... Especially now. We'll help him and Lud out... Right?" He asked softly.

"Oui..." he whispered, praying hopefully.

Ludwig nodded, wiping his eye gently. "Alright..." he whispered, pulling back.

The Spaniard smiled contently and sat back in his seat, watching out the window as they drove.

"I'm sorry..." Gilbert said softly, glancing at Ludwig, then at his dad through the rear-view mirror. He had questions for Ludwig, but they would come later; either when they were alone or everyone but them was asleep.

"Don't apologize, dear..." he whispered, smiling gently.

Fritz chuckled. Ludwig seemed more like a husband type... that was a good thing.

Francis drove as fast as he could, trying to keep up with the others.

Gilbert almost -almost- smiled. "You're so weird... No wonder I like you. Thank you for being here today..." He said softly and leaned his head against the window, unknowingly keeping his hand by the door-handle in case he needed to escape.

"We'll be there a little after them... No need to speed, Francis. Gil would be devastated if we crashed." Antonio said, smiling softly at his boyfriend.

"I know..." Francis said, slowing down a bit. He hated not being near the other.

Ludwig smiled, gently taking his hand. "Hey... you're safe, it's just your vati and me..." he whispered, smiling gently at the albino.

The Spaniard smiled slightly and rubbed Francis's arm. "Gracias..."

"Nothing is safe but home..." He whispered, squeezing Ludwig's hand gently. How could he not see that?...

Fritz and Ludwig helped Gil into the house, and they waited for Francis and Antonio. "I know, Gil..." he whispered, petting his hand gently.

Francis sighed, looking over at Toni before back to the road. "Cher, 'e will never be zhe same will 'e?" he asked, his jaw trembling gently.

Being put on the couch, Gilbert grabbed the throw blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders. "...Sit?..." He asked softly, knowing his dad was going to leave soon to get everything they wanted.

Slowly, he shook his head. "No, he won't be. But what else can one expect? After what Ivan did, someone he loved, he'll never be the same." Antonio said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Ja, of course..." he said, gently sitting next to the other. He opened his arm, welcoming the other to come closer should he want to.

Just as they pulled up, Fritz opened the door to leave. "Come on, children."

He looked at the open arm, debating moving closer. But, he just hurt so much... "Come here then." Was all he said, slowly shifting so his feet were up on the couch too.

Antonio got out and smiles at Fritz. "Si, Si~ We're coming~" He said happily.

Ludwig smiled, moving closer carefully, gently hugging the other around the shoulders. "Just tell me when you don't feel comfortable anymore, alright?" he asked, looking at the other gently.

Francis and he jogged to the door, smiling. ""Merci, papa~!" he said, as they entered. Fritz chuckled, closing the door after them and getting into his car, going off to get food.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig, wondering if it was fate that made the German start at their school that day. School... "Shit!" He almost shouted and leaned into Ludwig. "My school stuff..." He frowned more, having not done his homework yet.

Antonio waved at Fritz as he left and went into Gilbert's house. "Amigos..." He said and smiled at the two on the couch. "What are you watching?"

"It's alright... I'll get it tomorrow..." he said, smiling. "We're not watching anything." he said, smiling at the other two.

Francis purred, smirking. "Cute~ Zhen I will sit wizh you two, oui~?" he said, smirking.

Gilbert looked at his friends and rolled his eyes. "When have you ever had to ask?" he asked and leaned his head onto Ludwig's shoulder. His friends didn't need to ask, they just needed to not do anything that could surprise him.

Antonio went and sat on the chair, smiling softly at the two on the couch. "What movies do you want to watch? Do you have a favourite Ludwig?"

"I like a few, but none that are good to watch right now." he said, smiling at Gil.

Francis bounced onto Antonio's lap, smiling. "Of course not. But I will sit wizh zhis one~" he purred, stroking his cheek.

The albino thought for a moment and sighed. "Kid stuff then. We tend to every Friday as is." Plus, it was all light humor. That's why the trio watched them every week.

Antonio chuckled and wrapped his arms around Francis's waist. "I think that sounds good, GilGil~ How about you, Ludwig?"

"That's fine~" he said, hugging Gilbert lightly.

Francis giggled, getting up to get a movie. "So, what do we watch~?" he asked, shaking his butt a bit as he read the titles.

Gilbert shrugged and closed his eyes. "Whatever... I don't really care." He said and sighed, realizing he may not enjoy such happy company at the moment. He was in pain in many ways right now.

Antonio frowned at his friend and looked at his boyfriend. "Something happy. Pick a random one. I think Gil will sleep anyway." He said with a chuckle.

Ludwig frowned softly, looking at him. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, looking at him.

Francis picked out the Aristocats, smiling. "Zhis one. It is like us, non?" he asked, smiling at Gil a bit.

"No, I'm not alright." He whispered to Ludwig and looked at the movie choice. "Ja, I like that one..." Gilbert said about the movie.

Antonio grinned and motioned for Francis to start the movie. Something told him that anything that could be taken as sexual would upset the albino. Maybe he and the Frenchman would talk about that later. Or, maybe all of them would while Gilbert was sleeping.

Ludwig hugged him gently, nodding. "I know... Sorry.." he whispered, looking at him.

Francis put the movie in then went to sit on Toni's lap, smiling.

Gilbert nodded his head and nuzzled Ludwig ever so slightly. "Danke..." He whispered and closer his eyes as the movie started, just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

Toni nuzzled into Francis and watched the movie as it started. All of them were together, that all that mattered to him. Gilbert would smile again, he was sure of it.

Ludwig smiled, nuzzling back gently as he held the other.

Francis smiled, watching the movie, giggling lightly. Just then, Fritz walked in with the things. "Dinner, kids.." he said, going into the kitchen.

When Fritz walked in, Antonio shoved Francis off his lap playfully and got up. "Gil-" He stopped, noticing that Gilbert had fallen to sleep. Going to the kitchen, he looked at Gilbert's father and smiled slightly. "Looks like he's asleep again... Should we let him sleep?"

"Nein, wake him, he needs to eat." he said, shaking his head a bit.

Francis pouted. "Bastard. Don't shove me." he said, going over to Ludwig. "Wake 'im gently."

Ludwig lightly touched Gil's arm, nuzzling him. "Hey..." he whispered. "Your vati came back, liebe..." he whispered, kissing his cheek softly.

Nodding, Antonio went to stand in the doorway, watching them try and wake the sleeping albino. It was kind of adorable.

While it looked adorable, the kiss on his cheek that woke him freaked the albino out. "Don't! Please do t her me Ivan!" He cried out, not realizing yet that he was home. When he did though, Gilbert closed his eyes, feeling bad for freaking out again. "Help me to get the food?..." He asked, being able to smell it.

Ludwig flinched back, frowning but nodding, helping Gil into the kitchen.

Francis hated seeing them like this. It was horrible. Gil was so different...

Fritz frowned, looking at them. "Come on, liebe." he said, shaking his head a bit.

Gilbert held onto Ludwig gently as he was moved and looked at his dad. "Can I have some cereal instead?..." He didn't want pizza, he just wanted cereal, his pills and some time on the couch.

Antonio kept himself from frowning as he didn't wait for Fritz to answer. Going to the cupboard, he grabbed a bowl, then the cereal and milk, putting them on the table. "Here!" He said happily and went to grab himself some pizza.

Ludwig helped Gil over to the table, pouring the cereal and milk for him before putting it back, looking at Toni. He frowned a bit, but grabbed a spoon also and handed it to him. "Here." he whispered, smiling.

Fritz slapped Toni's head, frowning. "Moron." he said, then got pizza too. "Ludwig, what do you want dear?" he asked, looking at the other.

"Ah.. N-nothing, thanks.." he said, smiling a bit.

"Come on, cher, you 'ave to eat..." Francis said, pouting.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, noticing Antonio forgot the spoon. Thankfully, Ludwig grabbed on for him and he smiled slightly... So slightly it wasn't really there.

"Hey!" Toni whined slightly but when and sat, smiling like the moron he'd been called. Though when Ludwig said he wasn't nothing, he frowned slightly.

"Ludwig, eat. Or I won't talk to you for the rest of the night." The albino said, pointing his spoon at the blonde.

Ludwig sighed, nodding. "Jawohl..." he said, getting a slice of pizza.

Francis pinched the blond's ass, frowning. "Don't do zhat. You need to eat." he said, spanking him before sitting next to Toni.

Fritz looked at the two blondes. "...Stop flirting." he said pointedly, sitting next to his son.

When Francis pinched the blonde's backside, then spanked it, he looked down at his food, not touching it. He was done eating, not like the albino was all that hungry anyway...

"Francis~ We're staying the night. Good thing we always keep clothes here." The Spaniard said, doing his best to relieve the tension in the air. Gilbert had changed, and it wasn't his fault. The least they could do was change part of their attitudes and personalities around him for the time being.

Francis pouted, but nodded. "Je sais." he said, rolling his eyes and huffing a bit. "You don't 'ave to order me~" he said, smiling and walking over to Gil. "Eat, cher."

Ludwig noticed it.. Gilbert stopped when Francis did that. "Eat, Gil... Please?" he asked, walking over to the other.

"Eat." Fritz said, looking at his son. "You won't get better unless you do."

Gilbert's grip tightened on his spoon and he shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry... I just want my pills and to be on the couch. I want to stop hurting and I want to feel clean!" He said, pushing the bowl away a little roughly, making some of the cereal and milk splash out of it. Again, he was shaking, trying to hold back his tears, feeling pathetic again.

When the albino had his outburst, Antonio froze, watching the teen. He could honestly say he'd never seen anyone like this before, and it hurt that it was his best friend.

Ludwig put his plate down and nodded. "Aright, then... Come on, I'll take you to the couch..." he said, picking the other up gently.

Fritz frowned, getting the medication for his son.

Francis shook gently, starting to cry. He hated seeing the albino like this... The pain their poor friend was going through...

Gilbert wiped his tears away as he was picked up and brought to the couch. When he was set down, he didn't let go of Ludwig, not wanting to be left alone for the moment.

"Francis... Shhh, it'll be okay. When Gil sleeps tonight, we'll all have a talk on what we can do to help him out." Antonio said softly, hugging his boyfriend gently. It had to be okay… For all their sakes.


	3. Chapter 3: The Courthouse, Day One

"I-I... I 'ate seeing him like zhis~!" he wept, trying to stay quiet. He clung to Toni, shaking as he cried.

Fritz kissed their heads gently, hugging them. "Everything will regulate itself soon..." he said, squeezing them a bit before taking the pills in for Gilbert.

Ludwig smiled, sitting first so Gilbert could lean against him.

Antonio held him gently and nuzzled the blonde's head. "We have to be strong for him, Franny. No more tears... They won't help him get better." He said, remembering how he'd read in a book about someone's boyfriend dying, and how she hated it when people cried, because it just hurt her more.

When Fritz left, the Spaniard kissed Francis right on the lips, smiling softly to let him know everything would be okay.

In the living room, Gilbert had just gotten comfortable against Ludwig when Fritz came in with his pills. "Holy hell... And I have to take them all at once!..." He sighed and held out his hand to get the pills he was supposed to take.

"I suggest three at a time..." he said, handing him the pills. Fritz smiled a bit, looking at the two.

Francis nodded, kissing him back softly. "A-alright..." he whispered, blushing.

Ludwig liked being close like this... It was nice that the albino trusted him enough.

Gilbert looked at the pills and made a face. Reaching over, he grabbed the water bottle he kept on the table and put some water in his mouth before taking his pills. When he was done, the albino wiped his mouth and leaned back into Ludwig.

It surprised him how much he trusted the blonde, but maybe it was because he had not only his friend's acceptance, but also his fathers. And, he'd been there when Ivan had raped him. And had seen through the Russian and his ways. Like Alfred did... "Someone call Alfred and tell him I'm not going to be in for a week or so. And say it's _that Russian's _fault." He hissed before relaxing again.

"Francis, come on, let's go sit again." Antonio said and pulled the blonde into the room just as Gilbert mentioned Alfred. "We will, don't worry. We'll make sure he knows you won't be in." The Spaniard said cheerfully, starting up the movie again before sitting back in the chair.

Francis cuddled into the Spaniard's lap, smiling gently. "Of course, cher~" he said, smiling at Gil.

Ludwig saw the smile... Francis was faking it. But better to fake it than to have it not be there and upset Gil, he guessed. He cuddled against the albino a bit, strong, but gentle arms wrapped loosely around his waist. His head was resting gently on Gilbert's shoulder, and he sighed gently, nodding.

Fritz ruffled the kids' hair, then went over to the rocker and sat down, reading his book while the kids watched the movie.

Gilbert didn't notice the fake smile. Being tired already, he closed his eyes, leaning into Ludwig. Not too long after they started the movie up again, the albino was asleep, feeling surprisingly comforted by the arms that were around him. They were loose and gentle, unlike Ivan's...

When the movie ended, Antonio noticed Gilbert was asleep and sighed softly. "I think we should all talk. Senor Beilschmidt, what do you think we should do to help him? I don't think he liked the flirting Francis was doing... Which sucks, because he always joined in..." The Spaniard said softly as to not disturb the sleeping teen.

"Dear... I'm surprised he's allowing Ludwig to hold him like that. I thought he would start crying and freak out again. I'm worried for my son... Alright?" he said, clenching his jaw. "Just.. Perverted jokes and flirting should probably hold of for a long while, and touching needs to be kept to a minimum.." he said, frowning.

Francis nodded, cuddling against Toni.

Ludwig nodded slowly, holding Gilbert close to him gently. At least the albino was still calm.

Antonio looked at Fritz, then to Gilbert. "I think with the drugs he's on right now, he cares less about being touched. And Ludwig has been very deliberate with his movements. Gilbert always sees it coming, so he has time to say 'No'..." He said, holding Francis close.

And, it was mostly right, what Antonio said. Gilbert had seen everything Ludwig was going to do before he did it. But, there was something comforting about the blonde. Maybe it was because he was being so nice and his father accepted the boy... The German was just being so nice, it would be wrong to fear him.

Shifting a bit in his sleep, a frown had settled on the albino's face. The pills he'd been given were to help with sleep and pain, but his dreams were all muddled. Thankfully, they weren't clear enough to wake him, but they were still there.

Ludwig gently rocked the other, humming a bit. He wanted to keep the other calm. And he was so happy that the other was being so calm around him. It made him happy that he was trusted.

Fritz nodded. "Ludwig... I like you, boy. You're good... Like these two. Though, they are silly and perverted. But They've always been good kids. I'm glad you're like them."

Francis smiled, nodding. "But papa, Ludwig is a good boy. Not perverted like us~" he purred, cuddling against Toni.

"As perverted as we are, Gil has never been half as bad as us. Especially after getting together with... Him." Antonio said with a frown and held Francis gently. "I'll make sure we don't do anything to upset him..." He said, looking at Ludwig now. "Do you plan on trying to date him?" He asked, feeling kind of giddy at the thought that someone would end up loving Gilbert after all that's happened.

Ludwig nodded. "I do... But only if he'll have me..." he whispered, gently nuzzling the sleeping albino, his hands caressing the other's arms sweetly.

Fritz smiled, nodding. "Good. You have my approval. But you have to wait for him... It's too early… It will be for a while.." he said, crossing his legs elegantly as he placed the book down.

Francis smiled, giggling softly. "You two are so cute~" he said, smiling and cuddling against Toni, kissing him softly.

Antonio beamed at Ludwig, then Fritz. "You two are cute! I hope he'll have you someday. I hope he'll continue sports too. And can you imagine how mad Alfred is going to be even hearing that Ivan hurt Gilbert? I hope he never returns to that school again..." He said softly, nuzzling Francis gently, kissing him back.

"Mais the idiots never learn, cher~" he said, smirking.

"Nein. They don't. So I'll be shooting him if he comes near here. First I just have to pull the fucker into my house." he said, his face stern.

"Papa, zhat's 'orrible~ Juste take 'im to zhe woods~ I'll 'elp, my papa taught me 'ow to 'unt and skin and cut up bears..." he said, smirking a bit. Fritz chuckled at that nodding.

"I'll kill him. You're too small, Francis... and Fritz, sir, we don't want you getting in trouble. It wouldn't be the first time I've killed a man..." he said, gently holding Gilbert.

"Boy... Killing people is not a good thing... And I'm old enough to deal with it. And I don't want my kids getting in trouble."

Antonio listened to them and shook his head. "Don't let Gil hear you talk like that Francis, Ludwig. He may just completely block you two out... And have you really killed someone!" The Spaniard asked, actually kind of scared that he had... If he head, he'd never let Ludwig near Gilbert again.

"Like he said, we shouldn't get in trouble, but neither should you, Senor Beilschmidt. Gilbert would be devastated... Let someone else take care of Braginski." He said firmly, watching as Gilbert seemed to start shifting in his sleep, looking scared.

That's because he was though, the albino was starting to see his dreams, and they were all about Ivan hurting him. He was reliving the rape in his sleep, crying out softly for help as he struggled in the arms around him, fearing they were Ivan's again.

Ludwig shushed Antonio with a wave, looking at Gil. "Sweetheart... It's okay, it's Ludwig... you're alright..." he said, his voice gentle and soft. He had. Once. Killing that person was in self-defense however.

Fritz nodded. "Gilbert, baby... It's vati, okay? You're safe.." he whispered in German, going over to the two other German's, gently holding the boy's hand. Ludwig pulled his arms away carefully, not wanting to scare him.

Francis frowned at Toni. "Ludwig is still a good man. My papa killed a lot of people in the war..." he said, pursing his lips. He hated that people thought that killing someone made them evil. Because his father was a good man.

"Killing for a war is different... It was probably self-defense. Ludwig wouldn't kill someone in cold blood..." Antonio said and held Francis tightly, watching the scene in front of him.

It was probably a good thing Ludwig removed his arms, because when Fritz took his hands, Gilbert woke up with a scream. "Don't hurt me! Don't! Please... Please!" He begged, tears streaming down his face as he went limp and looked up at his father, slowly starting to recognize him. "Vati...?" He asked softly, opening his arms to get a hug from the man.

Fritz hugged the albino gently, kissing his cheek. "Liebe... it's alright, you're safe..." he said, rocking him gently.

Ludwig backed up a bit, but still had Gil in his lap. He frowned, looking at his hands. He was too big... He scared Gil...

Francis frowned, nodding. "I agree..."

Gilbert sobbed into his father's shoulder, the pain in his lower back flaring back up. "I-It was again... It all happened again in my sleep. Vati, I hate this... I hate it." He choked out, clinging to his dad as if his life depended on it.

Antonio frowned as well, wishing there was more that they could do. "Maybe it's just bed time..." He suggested and saw Gilbert nod his head. Of course the teen would want sleep. He probably wanted to sleep where no one could touch him ever again.

"L-Lock everything up... Maybe it'll help..." The Prussian said, slowly starting to calm down.

"Alright, sweetheart... Come on, let's go get you in bed. Ludwig, please help..." he asked, helping the albino up gently. Ludwig nodded, and did as asked, gently carrying the albino up the stairs.

"I'm so scared... Toni, what if Ivan comes back!" he asked, starting to panic a bit.

Gilbert nodded and held onto Ludwig as he was carried up the stairs. "It was you holding me right?... When I was sleeping, it was you?" He asked, hoping to hear a 'Yes' from the blonde. The albino would get used to his friends holding him. Something about being held truly was comforting, unless that memory came up like it just had.

Toni shook his head and nuzzled the blonde. "He won't, Francis. And if he does, the cops will be called and he'll have more issues to deal with." The Spaniard said, getting up to double check the doors and windows were locked, and lock anything that wasn't.

"Ja... It was me, I promise..." he whispered, hugging him close carefully. "It was me..." he whispered, kissing his forehead softly as they walked into the bedroom.

Fritz frowned, nodding. "Ja, it was him. I was right there, liebe..." he whispered, following the two into the room. "Do you want him to stay here with you?" he asked Gil, looking at him.

Francis was now worried about all of them. All four, no, Alfred made five, of them were in danger of the Russian. But Ludwig would protect Gil... He knew that.

Gilbert looked at his dad, smiling slightly at him. "You're always there when I need you, Vati. I'm so happy I can rely on you." He said and thought for a moment about the question. The albino couldn't ask anyone to stay with him in his room...

"If he wants to stay he can... I just want to sleep through the night and forget this ever happened." He whispered, no smile on his face anymore as he set eyes on his bed... Then to his window. A window he'd talked to Ivan out of more than once in the middle of the night. He'd open it up and they'd talk. Sometimes, Gilbert climbed down and laid with him.

It was those thoughts that made him start to fight being in there. "No! Not in here! I don't want to sleep in here! He can get me!" Gilbert cried out, trashing painfully in Ludwig's arms.

It seemed everyone was worried about Ivan coming for them, or at least the albino. Antonio sighed, closing all the blinds, happy to find everything locked and went and sat on the couch, knowing too many people in Gilbert's room would probably upset him.

"Okay, okay... Shh..." Ludwig said, gently holding him close, kissing his head. "Shh..." he whispered, rocking him gently and looking at Fritz.

"The guest room. Come on." he said, walking quickly. Ludwig nodded, following him with the albino in his arms, still trying to calm him down.

Francis cuddled against Toni's arm. "Mon cher... Gilbert's scared..."

Gilbert fought until they were out of the room and on the way to the guest one. From now on, he wanted to sleep there instead of his own room. Sure it was a little smaller, but it was safer!

Opening his eyes, he looked at his father, then to Ludwig. How could they put up with this! It had been less than a day and he had freaked out more than once.

"Si, he is... But we should stay out of the way for a bit. His papa will tell us what happened when he comes back down stairs to check all the locks like we did..." Antonio said, kissing Francis gently.

Ludwig's face remained serious as he carried the other. He didn't want to scare the other, and these fears... Poor Gilbert...

Fritz opened the door to the guest room, then walked in, turning on the light.

Francis blushed softly, kissing back. He started crying, clinging to him. He hated this... He hated this more than anything.

When they entered the guest room, Gilbert nodded his head, already feeling safer. "Danke..." He whispered, wiping away the last of his tears. This would have to do for now. "Vati, can you get my panda and blanket? I can't sleep without them right now." He said and looked at Ludwig.

"You're okay, right? I didn't hurt you or anything?" The albino asked softly, worried he may have made the other hate him.

"Come on, let's sit and wait..." Antonio said, holding his crying boyfriend as he moved to the couch.

"Alright..." he said, smiling and going over to the other's room to fetch said items.

"I'm alright.." he said, setting him down gently on the bed, sitting next to him and cuddling with him. "Do you want me to stay or leave?" he asked, gently stroking his hair out of his face.

Francis continued to weep against the Spaniard's shoulder, shaking gently in his arms.

Gilbert relaxed into the soft pillows and thought for a moment. "If you want to stay you can. I won't make you." He said softly, relaxing even more than before because of the medications he was taking.

"Shhh Francis... Shhhh, we're all here and we're all okay. And we're all going to be okay." Antonio said softly, kissing his head gently. They would be, he knew it. And Gilbert would eventually return to mostly his old self... Someday.

"I want to..." he said, kissing his forehead softly.

Fritz came back with the panda and the blanket. "Here, liebe..." he said, smiling gently at the two. He handed Gil the panda and tucked him in, kissing his head. "Gute nacht."

Francis shook his head shaking. "N-non... I-Ivan is going to come back, Antoine! 'E's going to 'urt us all!" he said, shaking. He had almost dated the Russian, but he'd thought better of it from the stories of his exes.

"Okay..." Gilbert said, closing his eyes. When Fritz came back in, he took his bear and held it close, laying down completely now. But not until after getting the kiss of course. "Gute nacht, vati... Und Ludwig." The albino said softly and closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep.

Antonio shook his head and held Francis close. "No, he won't come after us. He'll come after Gilbert and Ludwig... I'm sure he's already been arrested though." He said, wishing Gilbert had never dated the man.

Ludwig and Fritz nodded a silent goodnight before the old German left, and Ludwig cuddled against the other gently, holding him close as he fell asleep.

Francis trembled, looking at him. "You don' know what 'e's like... Zhere is a reason _I_ wouldn't go after him!" he said, shaking.

The pills Gilbert had taken finally kicked in fully, lulling him into a very deep sleep. It was a dreamless one as well. Having Ludwig with him helped though. He felt that the German was one of the few who could truly protect him from Ivan.

"He's dangerous, si... Maybe we should talk about it with Gil's papa... I'm sure he has some insight too." The Spaniard said with a smile.

Ludwig was sleeping with him deeply, dreaming of when he was back in Germany. It was nice... It was also a bit too sobering. Anne was still alive... Back then.

Francis shook his head. "Antoine... Gilbert is not safe until Ivan is be'ind bars, or in zhe ground..." he said, shaking. "No one is..."

Antonio sighed and looked at Francis. "He's behind bars by now. They had enough evidence to arrest him on the spot! If he comes around, we'll just have to make sure we shoot him and wait for the cops to show..." He said and went quiet. That's when he realized how quiet it was. "Gil must finally be sleeping... I think he deserves some good sleep. And Ludwig must be with him because he hasn't come back downstairs yet..."

Francis looked at him, blushing. "Make me forget, please..." he said, kissing him longingly. He needed to be held close. He just wanted to feel numb.

The Spaniard kissed him back deeply, keeping in mind they were at their best friend's house. Breaking the kiss, he shifted to lay on the couch, pulling Francis close. "Let's sleep and be happy we found Gil when we did... He's going to be okay."

"Juste 'old me..." he said, clinging to the other.

"That I can do..." Antonio said, holding his boyfriend close to himself. He wanted to talk to Fritz to make sure he was okay and see if Gilbert finally did calm down. There was so much on his mind! Well, soon things would get better, he was sure of that.

Francis pressed close to the other, blushing. He felt so dead... so absolutely empty.

Antonio just held Francis, rubbing his back gently. "Get some sleep, we'll all be here in the morning..." He said softly.

Francis shivered, blushing. "B-bien..." he whispered, cuddling against the other.

Cuddling back against him, Antonio closed his eyes, falling to sleep surprisingly quickly, given their fears. He knew Ivan was in prison though already... He had to be...

Francis finally drifted off to sleep, holding close to his boyfriend. Something still scared him... Something was still wrong. He didn't think Ivan was in jail... No, that fucker was smart.

Gilbert stirred a bit in his sleep, feeling the body next to him. Waking up, he pushed away, heart racing, just to remember that it was Ludwig next to him. "You awake?" He asked softly, relaxing against the German once again.

"Ja... I am now..." he whispered, his eyes still closed gently.

"Did I wake you up?" He asked softly, nuzzling into him. If he had, Gilbert would feel bad.

"Nein." he said, nuzzling him back softly.

Gilbert moved a bit and looked at him. "Why are you here, Ludwig? Am I already that important to you?"

"Ja... I... You remind me of someone very dear to me.." he said, kissing the albino softly on the cheek.

Smiling slightly, Gilbert nodded his head. "They must feel honored then. I know I feel safe with you around..."

"... I'm glad..." he said, nuzzling the other lightly.

Gilbert closed his eyes again, breathing lightly. "I really don't want to go back to school..." He whispered, hugging the panda into his chest.

Ludwig held him close, sighing. "I know..." he said, frowning.

Gilbert turned slowly onto his side so he could cuddling into Ludwig a bit, though it scared him to do so. "...Night..." He whispered, planning on going back to sleep.

Ludwig sighed, cracking his neck quickly. He hated this.. It was the court date for the attack. Gilbert was already under enough stress, the four of them all had finals this week. And now they had to be in court for the entire week. He couldn't wait to see Ivan... Maybe he'd be fucked up from being in a jail cell with an old murderer. But no, he'd probably made friends with the fucker.

Francis smoothed out his shirt nervously, chewing on his lower lip. "Antoine... Cher, I 'ave a bad feeling about all zhis.." he said, leaning on his boyfriend. He didn't want to be here. But he had to...

Fritz and the boys were all witnesses for the prosecution, and they had agreed to do it solely for Gilbert.

Antonio was standing with Francis and Ludwig, just as nervous as the blonde. Putting an arm around his shoulders, he kissed the man's temple gently. "Of course you do, this will be all of our first times facing Ivan since the incident. And with us being nervous, how do you think Gilbert feels? We weren't the ones who were raped, and he'd been doing so well. I hope all his progress doesn't reverse because of this..." The Spaniard said, wondering what was taking his friend so long in the singular bathroom.

The albino was a nervous wreck and allowed to use a one person bathroom, door locked and everything. Standing in front of the mirror, he splashed water on his face and gargled with it, having been sick a few moments before. Grabbing a paper-towel, he dried his face, taking one last look in the mirror. Gilbert was scared to be here, he didn't want to look at Ivan, didn't want to be in the same room as him, nothing... But he had to leave the bathroom at some point.

Opening the door, he nodded to the guard who'd gone with him and went back to his friends, hands shaking slightly as he slowly moved them in the calming way he'd been told to do from his therapist. "Hey..." He said, keeping his head lowered. They were there for him at least... His dad, Ludwig, Francis and Antonio. And he couldn't be happier about it.

Fritz smiled, hugging him close. "You're alright, darling... No one will let him near you..." he said, kissing his forehead gently. He held the albino close, frowning. No one was allowed near Gilbert without thorough understanding that he was not to be touched by anyone but a select few. The therapist had recommended that even the friendly kisses and hugs from his friends stop, but Fritz thought that was silly and ignored it. Gil had been doing so well until a week ago when the notice for the court date was given... He hated that this was stressing his baby so much. Mother would not have approved, but the woman had been dead for fifteen years, and Fritz took on being full time parent for the young child, and had ever since been his protector and nurturer.

"That's right, Gil... No one will let him near you... You're safe..." Ludwig said, keeping his voice low and calm. Though inside the man was a wreck. He wanted to kill that son of a bitch... But then he'd go to jail for murder. Something he could not risk again. But it was almost worth it... Seeing that bastard writhe in pain as he was slowly strangulated, or stabbed, or shot, or something... Ludwig shook his head a bit, dismissing the thoughts of killing. No cruelty. Frightening Gilbert was easy nowadays, and those kinds of thoughts would undoubtedly bring something up with the albino.

Francis trembled, clinging to Toni. "Je sais..." he whispered, blushing in shame at his own cowardice. The albino was being so strong coming here, and now Francis was acting weak again. But he couldn't help it. Knowing what this was like made him even more frightened, and when it had happened, he'd recalled everything that happened to him when he was a child. The man he called his father was adoptive. His real father had been taken out of the picture after he was found guilty of molesting Francis when he was younger. So when he heard of what Ivan had done, all the suppressed memories reared their ugly heads and had made him withdrawn again.

Ivan was waiting to be lead into the room. His prison attire was far too small, so it stretched over the expanse of muscle mass that the goliath really was. The guards kept their eyes away from his, as each time he would smirk and snarl at them bestially, just because they acted so afraid of him. He clenched his neck a bit, his jugular vein popping so it was a clear line against the otherwise smooth throat. Something he did often when he was displeased. But being in the jail hadn't been so bad. Sure, he was young and attractive, but the one man that had tried anything had been beaten so badly that he needed corrective surgery on his face and ribcage just to breathe without a machine. None of the other men went near him, but he and his cellmate were good acquaintances now, having been booked for the same charge. Rape. Their kind was the lowest in the prison, but Ivan still was feared. He gave the same, cold, predatorial look to any of the men in there, even guards. But as he stood there, he wondered what look to give the albino... The boy he hadn't seen since the incident, as he wasn't even allowed to see footage of his face. He smirked and started chuckling dryly, nodding. He knew just what look to give the other. Just the one...

The albino didn't care for once if he looked weak as he clung to his father, eyes closed tightly. He was terrified. Absolutely terrified. And now he just wanted his father's embrace, not even Ludwig's that he'd all but relied on his first week after the rape. He wanted just Fritz's. Boy would the therapist be in for a surprise when Gilbert came back, most likely having to start almost all the way at the beginning again.

Thankfully, he medications had just been refilled, and his anxiety one upped right after getting the notice. It was probably one of the few things that kept him calm-ish. But it hadn't helped with sports. Within a month of the rape, Gilbert was a bench-warmer, given the option to help coach the boys. The coaches and staff at the school were told of what happened and classes were changed around so he always has Alfred, Antonio, Francis or Ludwig in at least one of his classes. This had meant a change or two to other other's schedules, but no one had complained. The albino was a good friend to them, they did it for him.

Looking at Ludwig, then at Francis, his look was still a frightened one, but he was trying to be strong again as he pulled away from his father. "J-Ja... He won't be allowed near me... I just." He stopped, getting his voice back under control. "I just have a few questions to answer and if I don't look at Ivan, I'll be okay. I'll be okay..." That was his mantra, that he'd be okay. He didn't feel it though. Especially when the doors to the court opened and they were lead in, Gilbert shaking hands with his lawyer before being moved to the front of the spectator's seats, closest to the jury to be as far from Ivan as possible. And it would be harder to see him from there, they hoped.

Sitting down, the albino kept his head lowered, hands folded tightly in his lap, heart racing. God he hoped this was over soon and that Ivan got real prison time. "I'm going to be sick, I know it..." He whispered, not sure if anyone actually heard him.

Once everyone on the plaintiff's side was seated, Ivan was lead in. He stayed stiff, smirking in the same way he had always. The same cold, condescending smirk that he gave everyone. When he saw Gilbert, his grin brightened, and he smiled in a mildly genuine manner. That boy was shaking... He could see it plain as day. Today was going to be fun...

Ludwig snarled in disgust at seeing the Russian, his skin crawling at the thought of the other even being in the same country, let alone room. They should send him back to Russia... Those prisons would help correct his ass for good.

Francis clung to Toni, tensing up when he saw Ivan enter. "'E-e's 'ere..." he whispered, shaking in fear from being here. He just wanted to go with Gilbert, go far away. Nowhere was safe for poor Gil except at home... They just all needed to go home.

Fritz growled at Ivan's entrance, loathing the look on his face. That look... This fucker held no remorse for what he did. It disgusted him more than he could bear that they had to be around one another. Because the only thing that the old German wanted to do was shoot the Russian in the face with a sawed off shotgun, and then defile his body with things no human would ever dream of.

Ivan grinned at them all, winking at Francis. He waved a bit to them, then sat down after swearing in, and settled with his hands folded contentedly over his stomach, his legs crossed. Even his own lawyer hated this man, and didn't want to be helping this creep. But the law was the law, and everyone got a fair trial, no matter if they deserve it or not.

When Ivan entered, Antonio and Gilbert both looked the other way, though the Spaniard reached over his friend's laps and gently pat the albino's hand, reassuring him that they were all there for him. As much as it would seem like everything was going to go forever, it was only going to be maybe 15-20 minutes for each other them for a few days.

As Ivan was sworn in, Gilbert's lawyer looked back at him, giving him a kind smile. She was one of the best, if not the best, in their area. Though, there was no way Ivan would be let go. If he was found 'not guilty' for some stupid reason, it was already in place that he'd be sent back to Russia. Even Ivan's own lawyer would probably do his best to make sure it was a fair trial, but make it known that he didn't wish to defend the man.

Standing up, opening arguments were made, about how Ivan had been cruel, and had raped his boyfriend after trying to break up with him. How he held no remorse for what he'd done and would do it again to others, given the chance to do so. Smiling at the judge, she went and sat back down for a moment, going through her notes before calling Ivan to the stand.

"Just for formalities, I'm going to ask you to state your name to the court and jury." Angela said, standing tall and unafraid in front of him.

"Ivan Braginski..." he said, smiling at her. A different kind of smile was on his lips, this one a one of genuine hate. He didn't want to talk to a woman... They were beneath him. "At your service..." he said, then sat down and locked eyes with the woman, his violet orbs cold and detached. Everything Angela had said was true; No remorse was to be had with the Russian.

Ludwig was twitching, growling lowly at this all. He wanted to strangle the man... He just wanted to kill Ivan right that instant.

Fritz grabbed Ludwig's shoulder tightly, frowning. "Down, boy..." he whispered, his voice a low, resonating growl. He knew how angered the other German was, but he himself was also enraged. It took all restraint he had not to do anything. Then again, he knew that would fuck the trial over royally.

Francis couldn't stop looking at him. That look... That look was frightening him, and he reached over, grabbing Gil's hand. He trembled a bit, frowning. This was going to be a shit week.

Angela nodded her head, noticing the difference in his smile. Well, this would be interesting, and probably the trial of the year for them. How could it not be? To have one of the star athletes of the school raped? Let alone a raping in general of this level. They were only in high school for fucks sake!

"Mr. Braginski, we all know why you're here. But for the sake of the court and formalities, can you tell us the charges that have been brought against you?" She asked, wanting to just go right into it all, but patience would pay off here. The jury was going to get to see this man how he really was. She's paint the picture of the well liked athlete giving the scariest man in the school a chance and then they could see where that landed them now. This picture wasn't going to be pretty, but it was the truth.

Ivan licked his lips a bit, more of a tick, before answering. "I am here under the correct charges of rape, and you could add in battery and kidnapping... But you never did..." he said, smirking a bit. He sat back in the chair, completely relaxed about talking about this. It was the truth, why lie? He'd just get transported back to that hell hole Russia and one of their prisons. Better here.

His lawyer was fidgeting. The Russian felt nothing. Not even a bit of guilt for the crime he'd committed. And now, he was telling them to add on additional charges? What was with this man's head? He was sick... Only someone with a mental case would so coolly describe these kinds of things...But that was just it. Descriptions hadn't come yet... No, he was just speaking about what he was charged with.

"The People felt it wasn't kidnapping from the evidence given." She said simply and watched the Jury shiver. No, he wasn't going to be a free man any time soon. They could stop the trial here and he'd be given a guilty verdict!

Going to the table, she looked at her notes again and turned to look at the man. "You came to America about a year and a half, two years ago, correct?" Angela asked, keeping her face serious. She knew Ivan didn't like her, didn't want to look at her, and she knew who he wanted to intimidate in this room.

Gilbert himself was clutching Francis's hand, Ivan's voice making him want to be sick. His admitting so easily to the rape and feeling nothing. He felt so utterly disgusting again, and it had been almost 4 months since he'd been raped, and about 2 since he'd stopped feeling so dirty and violated. And it was like all the progress he'd made had been wiped clean.

Francis moved to go sit with Gil, holding him close. "Shh, cher..." he whispered, shaking a bit himself.

"Da, that is correct.." he said, his tone cruel and belittling. He loathed speaking to women. Such vile, useless creatures. The obvious tone was sickening to most people with a heart, and he knew full well that he was going to get a guilty verdict. He didn't care. He'd just fuck up people who tried to fuck with him, like usual.

He stretched, cracking is neck slowly, all of the vertebrae cracking both ways. "Why don't you get to asking relevant questions, mishka? No one wants to fuck around here..." he said, his face now a smug, uncaring look. The ghost of a smile was still there, but it was a ghost.

"I hate him..." Gilbert whispered, looking down at his lap, not reacting in any way to the comfort he was being given. He couldn't bring himself to accept it at the moment.

"It's for formalities, Mr. Braginski." She said and looked to the judge who gave her a very slight nod. "I'll get right into it then. When you raped Mr. Beilschmidt, why did you do it? Was it a spur of the moment thing? Or was it premeditated. Had you thought of doing this before?" The line of questioning made her stomach turn in disgust, but it seemed like this was the only way to go. And this would probably be her only set of questions for Ivan before she let his lawyer have a turn, then call Gilbert up to the stand.

"I know, cher..." he said, frowning. Damn that Russian... Damn him.

Ivan smirked a bit, shrugging. "I'd thought about it once before... But not about him... Someone else... There was no premeditation, or any of that... I flew off the handle... He pissed me off, so I retaliated... Granted, my actions were... probably unnecessary... But it felt good... Holding that power over someone is a rush, Miss... One you will never understand." he said, sitting up a bit and looking over at Gilbert. " I did not set out that evening with the intent to do anything like that to him. I left the house to pick him up, granted I was fucking pissed because he was with the German filth and the other two stooges, but I was going to take him back to my place to watch a movie, or make out, or something that we usually did. It turned that way once he said he wanted to break up. I flipped. Immediately. I was going to just beat him, but... Then the idea came to mind again. And I carried out my thoughts. Plain and simple. Want me to tell you for how long it happened, and how much he screamed, and begged, and cried for me to stop? Because I will... I'm feeling very... Open today..." he said, smiling sadistically at her. His eyes were narrowed sharply, like a snake about to strike its victim.

Angela was sure she was going to be sick. This human in front of her was sick, plain and simple. And how he spoke about it... The man needed to be put down like the dog he was.

"Why did he want to break up with you?" She asked, not wanting to go into that part of the rape, not yet at least. Though, she knew Gilbert would have to go into detail himself. This would be a good way to back up Gilbert's already air tight story. And then would you please tell the court what was going through your mind when you raped the victim, seeing as how you're feeling so open today, Mr. Braginski." She replied, keeping her face as passive as possible, though hatred could be seen in her eyes.

Gilbert knew he was going to be sick. He didn't want to hear about the rape, didn't want to talk about it. He wanted to go curl up in his new room... Seeing as how his father had decided the change was necessary when the albino refused to go into his room for even a minute by himself or with someone else.

Ivan licked the bottom of the top row of his teeth, grinning. "Yes... I will... But, first I answer why..." he said, sneering at her despite the grin on his face. "I am violent... And cold… And possessive... I believe that he was tired of my acting that way with him.. He does have friends and other things that occupy his time; that I understood... But I didn't like when he didn't pay utmost attention to me, as I tried to do for him..." he said, not once breaking the now calm but cold look on his face. He was telling the truth, as he saw it. "But I admit that I am-... I was... Very violent with him, to an immense fault, and that was probably the reason he finally decided to break it off. I acknowledge that my treatment of him was wrong... But, _dragotsennyh_... It happened. Nothing changes the past..." he said matter of factly, looking away for a brief moment to check Gilbert's reactions.

His lawyer felt sick. Why this man? Why would anyone want to defend him? The one good thing was that his brutality carried over into his honesty, and he never withheld any pertinent information.

"And now for your latter question..." he said, smiling a bit. "What was going through my mind... At first, I felt angry at myself for doing that to him... The boy I had found precious, and wanted more than anything. There I was, hurting him, defiling him... At first, I felt sick... Sickened much the way that undoubtedly all of you ladies and gentlemen must be with me... But then, it started to feel… Exhilarating..." he said, locking eyes with her. The cold smile was now back, and his eyes basked in the hatred that she was reflecting so strongly. "So I continued... And slowly, the sick feeling turned into a feeling of relief. I felt that, if I could break him down, make him weak and feel useless, then I could keep him. And no one would have been the wiser..." he said, smiling. "But that plan clearly failed... I don't regret what I did... I regret not finishing it off..." he said, the last sentence quiet, and quick off his lips and tongue. He leaned forward a bit, but then settled back into his chair, relaxed once again. "Any more questions, mishka?" he asked, the same damn smug grin on his lips.

Fritz was about to blow. That was the last straw. He started shaking and his fists balled. He got up and stormed out of the room, needing to get out of there before he did something to compromise the trial.

Ivan chuckled a bit as he watched Fritz leave, and then looked at the row of the other teens. Francis, bless the little blonde, was about to cry again, clinging to Gil's hand dedicatedly. Ludwig was in much the way a bear would be, he suspected, snarling at him and baring his teeth, his frame locked and rigid. Toni seemed to be trying to calm down Gil and Francis, and Gil... Well, frankly words could not describe the look. But Ivan found it entirely too delicious to not want to stare at him a bit before looking back at the attorney.

Gilbert was shocked Ivan had admitted what he'd yet to say... Gilbert never spoke of the violence, not even to his friends. He thought he could handle himself... He'd been wrong, but still, that's what he thought. Looking at Francis, he took his hand gently and looked back down.

And then Ivan went on about the rape. The albino felt all the color drain from his face as he heard the man speak. He'd never heard something more horrible than that. And he'd hoped Gilbert would stay! Well, maybe he would have out of utter terror... It wouldn't have ended well anyway.

Angela heard the courtroom hush and audible gasps, and she turned in time to see Fritz leave the courtroom. Clearing her throat and straightening her jacket, the lawyer went back to the table and sat before looking to Ivan's lawyer. "Your witness..." From here, the other lawyer could dismiss Ivan and call Gilbert to the stand, and she was sure that would end the day's proceedings, and probably be the last time the poor albino had to step foot in the building. The judge wouldn't need to hear him again, neither would the jury. Ivan had said enough to last a lifetime for them all.

"I, uh... Yes... I have no further questions, your honor..." he told the judge, horrified by his own client. This man had so easily said all of that... What kind of monster was the Russian?

Ivan stepped down from the stand, smiling a bit as he walked back to his seat, waiting for the albino to take the stand.

"I would like to call Gilbert Beilschmidt to the stand, please..." he said, his tone gentle, but stern. He looked at the boy with a softened face, and frowned. He didn't want to ask this poor boy these questions. They weren't necessary. None of this was necessary after a blood-curdling confession like that. Any human would be shocked by how soulless the Russian looked, and how little he cared for what he'd done. It made the seasoned attorney shiver to see that.

Francis cuddled against Toni, shaking violently. He knew the pain that Gil had gone through all too well. But this was bad for him. For them, they shouldn't be here. Ivan was sick... He needed to be put down. No amount of therapy would fix the demon that this man was. No, death was the only option for him.

Ludwig felt like he was going to vomit. His stomach was convulsing violently, and he literally could not stomach to hear any more of this. But he had to stay... Yet, someone needed to go to Fritz. "Stay here, Toni, Francis... I'm gonna go check on Fritz..." he said, getting up silently to check on the older man.

Gilbert felt himself go rigid when his name was called. Slowly, he stood up and made his way to the bench, being sworn in and all that jazz. Sitting, the albino kept his eyes lowered, his hands clasped together. When he did look up, it was only when Ludwig got up and left, most likely to check on his father.

The albino didn't want to be here and he felt so sick, and scared. So scared. But, it had to be done, seeing as how he was the victim. Nein, survivor, that's what he was told to call himself.

On the bench, Antonio held Francis close, whispering softly into his ear. "It's just this, then we can go. As long as Gil doesn't look at him, he'll be fine. And they have medical persons here in case he needs help. It'll all be fine, Francis, I promise..."

"I-I want 'im dead..." he said, shaking in horror at the Russian. He hated this.

"Mr. Beilschmidt... I know this must be horribly painful for you... But could you please describe for the jury and the court the events that led up to the attack. Take your time, son, there's no need to panic, alright?" he said, frowning. He had seen so many people get away with this. This was one case that he would not let the other slip from justice.

Fritz was outside, smoking. He only smoked when he was stressed, and this was maddening.

"Vati? Are you okay?" he asked, lightly gripping the other's shoulder. Fritz jumped, looking at him before relaxing.

"Ja... I just... I don't want to listen to my only son tell the court what happened. I can't... I feel like I'm dying... Th-that boy... I-I'm supposed to protect him, and-... And that monster took the-..." He broke down crying, gripping onto the other German. Ludwig held the other close, frowning. He hated seeing this man crying like this... It was almost as bad as Gil's tortured screams. And now, they'd be regressing. All because of fucking formalities.

Gilbert looked at the lawyer, shaking his head in fear. He wanted to say nothing, but he knew he had to. Slowly, he looked down and let out a shaky breath. "What lead up to it..." He said softly and lifted his gaze again.

"That day, it started like normal. Met up with my friends, met up with Ivan, had sports meetings to attend, same old same old. I heard rumor of a new kid who shared a class with all of us. Ludwig. He was in the science class I believe with Antonio, Francis, myself and..." He trailed off, shivering as he said the last name, "Ivan."

Now was where the German started to shake a bit more, not wanting to get into this. "I-I... I introduced myself to Ludwig... Then Ivan seemed to not like him. Quickly, things seemed to go downhill and Ivan thought he was going to take me from him. Thankfully, I had a meeting with the baseball team. It was to discuss traveling together to save buses and gas..." Gilbert said and thought, trying to not shake more. "After school, I was asked to the cafe, Ivan wasn't happy about this and grabbed me rather hard, but he let me go. When all of us, Myself, Antonio, Francis and Ludwig got there... They told me to break things off with Ivan and I argued with them. They just didn't understand! Or, so I thought... I texted Ivan, he came and got me..." Looking around, his eyes held panic as he seemed to go right back to that moment.

"He picked me up and sped off. He was scaring me. His voice, eyes, the speed. I told him to take me home and that I wanted to break up with him... And it seemed like we were going to my house, but he drove to the park, parked the car, locked the doors, a-and... Gott... He raped me." He said, wiping his eyes as he teared up. "He wouldn't stop! I begged and begged for him to, screamed, hit at him if I could. He just wouldn't stop! It hurt so much... I just wanted to die... And he didn't stop until he had finished off, then he let me scramble from the car and left me there... My phone broken. I was so dirty, used, violated..." Gilbert said, scratching at his arms as his eyes closed tightly, his breathing picking up. He just wanted, no... Needed to get out of there, right then.

The entire time Gilbert was talking, Ivan smiled, ever so slightly reaching down to the growing bulge in his pants. He smirked, rubbing himself softly, just reminiscing in the events that had happened. He licked his lips quickly, eyes locked on Gilbert's face. God, this was getting him off.

"Mr. Beilschmidt... Please describe as best you can to the court exactly what happened in that car. From the moment he parked that car until the police arrived. I know this painful, and I am so sorry to put you through this, but they need to know." he said, looking at him gently. His aged face was gentle, and full of understanding among other feelings.

Francis was crying now. Everything that was happening was horrible... Poor Gil had to tell them all over again. This was only going to make him panic more, and he was going to be a complete mess again.

Ludwig gently lead the older man back into the courtroom, and he locked eyes on Gilbert, ignoring Ivan. If he looked at the man, he'd take out the hidden knife and gut him like a fish.

Fritz steeled himself to listen. He looked over at the Russian briefly, staring at his face. Slowly, his eyes traveled back to his son, and he frowned, watching now as the albino struggled to speak. He wanted to take the boy home. This was not good for him at all.

Ivan licked his lips a bit, remembering himself exactly what happened. He continued to just rub himself gently, almost to a point that it was unnoticeable. Good thing he could keep a straight face no matter what. But the smirk on his lips lead one to believe otherwise. If only the darling would look at him... he'd cum right then.

"S-Sir?..." He asked, but he knew exactly what had been asked of him. Why were they putting him through this! He had to relive it all? It took all he could not to break down now.

"I-In the car..." Gilbert trailed off and shifted uncomfortably, wincing ever so slightly. "He had parked and locked the doors. I knew sitting next to him that I couldn't get away... And he was so angry..." He said, closing his eyes again in shame. "So, I tried to move to the backseat to get out that way, but Ivan got me. He pushed me down and pinned me on my stomach by my wrists... And he just started saying something about my punishment."

Gilbert wanted to vomit, he was feeling so sick right now. "Ivan... Ivan forced my pants off me and just pushed into me. It hurt so much, I screamed. He bit me and held me so tightly I bruised up. And he just wouldn't stop until he orgasmed into me. And he did... It was so... I felt so, feel so... Dirty." He said, glancing up, catching Ivan's eye, scarlet ones filled with complete fear and self-hate.

Ivan was rubbing himself the entire time, already about to release. But as soon as he locked eyes with the other, he narrowed them sharply, licking the bottom of his teeth again as he shivered, his hand quickening a bit as he came, his face briefly flickering a look of lust.

The defense attorney looked at Gilbert and then over at Ivan, his face paling in horror. This sick fuck got off on this... He felt like vomiting. "N-nothing further, your honor..." said, shaking a bit as he walked back to the bench, looking at his client. "Did you seriously just fucking cum?" he hissed, keeping his voice low.

Ivan smiled, shrugging. "Just a bit, sorry~" he whispered, his eyes remaining locked on the other. He didn't mind the feeling of the wetness. It didn't bother him at all really. Because his black pants concealed the stain, it didn't bother him in the least.

Ludwig looked at the attorney and Ivan, glaring a bit. He read the men's lips, the glare turning into a look of horror and disgust. He bit his tongue roughly, trying to stop from barking out at the other.

That look of lust, the momentary change of look, and it made Gilbert visibly ready to break. Even his own lawyer saw it, who quickly said she had no further questions so Gilbert could leave.

Getting up from the stand, the albino quickly walked out of the courtroom, going right to the bathroom. Locking the door behind him, the albino fell to his knees, vomiting into the toilet as he started to cry. Ivan had gotten off on it! Why did this have to happen to him! He just wanted to die now.

Angela watched as Gilbert left and sighed softly. "I have no further line of questioning..." She said, allowing the others to leave and not have to be called back. Already, she was having a note given to the judge to meet in his chambers about bringing Gilbert back to the stand. In fact, it was about not bringing him back. Ivan? Yes? Antonio and Francis, most likely. His father and everyone would only have to come back for closing arguments and that was it.

Upon hearing that there were no other questions, Antonio was up and pulling Francis with him. "He needs us." Was all he said as he left the room, being pointed to the bathroom his friend had been in earlier. The same one that was once again being guarded by the large security guard from earlier.

Ivan was lead back to his cell, and he still was smirking, licking his teeth. "That went well~" he said, humming lightly as they walked back, the guards horrified by the man. He was humming! He just admitted to rape and battery, and now he was humming? What the fuck was wrong with this man?

Francis followed him, tears streaming down his cheeks. He knew that Gil needed them... But he would probably be too scared to be touched. He was so scared for Gilbert... He didn't see the look on Ivan's face, but he knew that something had happened by the look on Gilbert's and Ludwig's face.

"Fritz... Fritz, Ivan fucking came... He came when Gil was talking about it..." he said, his voice a low growl as he told the other in German what he'd read from the attorney's lips. The older German shuddered, convulsing a bit in disgust. He felt like he was going to vomit... That thing didn't deserve jail. He deserved to die, wallowing in his own filth like a pig.

Antonio went right up to the door, knocking on it as he heard the retching sounds from the albino. So he was sick. It didn't surprise the Spaniard at all. Knocking on the door, he called into his friend. "Gil... Gil, open the door. Your papa and the rest of us are here. Please come out..." He said softly, getting a muffled "go away" in return.

To be honest, Gilbert only wanted his father right now. Maybe Ludwig, but definitely his father. Fritz would be the perfect one for him... And he was the one with the medications. Medications it seemed the albino needed then to calm down. And he needed some sleep. The albino had been a mess all week with very little sleep. It was soon running the risk of sleep deprivation.

"Senor Beilschmidt, he won't answer... You try please?" He asked going to Francis to hold him gently. Ivan needed to go die and go to the part of hell saved for people like him.

Fritz nodded abruptly, snarling a bit as he walked to the bathroom, knocking softly. "Open up, mein hertz." he said, trying to ignore the retching noises that were coming from the bathroom.

Ludwig walked up to the attorney, looking her dead in the eyes. "Do what you can to get him gone. Permanently." he said, then spun sharply on his heel to go to the other two boys.

Gilbert spit into the toilet as he heard his father's voice. Moving, he unlocked the door, knowing it would be hear, then leaned against the wall, crying softly. How, why did Ivan get off on that? Was it because it was him?

Angela looked at Ludwig and nodded his head. "We're going to talk to the judge. I think we may have a way to get him back to Russia. He won't be heard from again." Was all she said before going to meet up with Ivan's attorney to go talk with the judge. Ivan had to be dealt with, and quickly.

"Your honor... I can't defend him... That man, that monster! Was masturbating. Just now, while that poor boy recounted everything that happened. He fuc-… He came. He's sick... I can't defend that thing!" he said, absolutely mortified. Joshua felt so sick... So defiled just to have worked with the man for a day. "Madam... Please, this cannot go on any longer!"

"A fair trial is given to all, the jury will decide upon the actions. And you have to stay his attorney, he is permitted one..." the old woman said, though in all truth she was ship shape to send him off to execution.

Fritz walked inside, locking the bathroom after himself. "Here... take your pills, liebe, it will help..." he said, kneeling next to his son. He hated seeing this... And hearing Gilbert say all of that crushed him horribly. But not as much as the fact that the fucking creature who'd done this had just gotten off to it.

Ludwig looked at the other two, trembling with rage before fighting back tears, shaking. He wanted to kill, to cry, to do so much...

Angela shivered, wanting to gag when he heard Ivan got off on when Gilbert recounted what happened. "Madam, if I may. A fair trial yes, but I'd look at his papers. In all honesty, I think his visa should be revoked and he should be sent back to Russia for his prison time. It is what Gilbert wants. Well, what he wants that's legal anyway. We can't send him to death... Not by our standards..." She said and sat down, crossing her legs.

Looking at his father, Gilbert took the pills and cuddled against him, sobbing into his shoulder. This had to stop! "H-He... Got _off_ on it!" The albino sobbed, his body shaking as his mind worked to process everything that had happened.

"Amigo... Come here and join in the hug. I think... We're starting over again with Gil, and Francis." The Spaniard said, reaching out with his arm to allow the man to join them.

"Yes, dear. But his visa is still valid, and he's not due for a renewal any time soon. Besides, he may be a monster, but Russian prisons are not good for anyone..." she said, frowning.

"Madam... Please... This man deserves no such fair trial. I may be his defense attorney, but... He's beyond salvation! He's demonic! Did you not see the looks he gave Ange? Did you not see his face when he-... God, that's disgusting..." he said, shuddering at the thought.

Fritz nodded, holding him close. "Come on, baby, take the pills... Please..." he said, trying to block out the thought.

Ludwig walked over to the other two, holding them both close. "Francis... Toni... Just be glad you didn't see..." he said, shaking as he held the other teens against him. Francis was cuddled against his chest, and he looked up at the other, frowning.

"S-see what?"

Angela sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're a judge, you've studied law. Under certain conditions, vistas can be revoked. Like say, raping someone and holding no remorse. He'll do it again, he's all but admitted it. Please, see what you can do. And Josh, I'm sorry you have to defend him..." And she meant it too.

In the bathroom, Gilbert looked at the pills before taking them. Getting up slowly, he grabbed some water and swallowed them. After, the albino looked at himself before he started to sob again, falling to his knees. Why did this all have to happen now?

"Vati... He wanted to defile me more. G-Gott, I'm not safe anywhere! I hate it, I hate this all! I feel so dirty all over again. I want to just..." He couldn't get the words out as he started the recently broken habit of rubbing at his skin once again.

Antonio frowned and looked at Ludwig, just as confused as Francis. "Didn't see what? Ludwig, what happened?" The Spaniard asked softly, hugging them both a little tighter.

Fritz went over to him, gently grabbing his wrists and pulling him close, rocking him and humming softly, making sure the albino couldn't hurt himself. The rubbing lead to raw, open wounds, and that was the last thing they wanted to happen. But he knew what the boy said was true. Ivan wanted to do it again... That thing...

"... I will see what I can do, but until the trial is over, we cannot do anything..." she said, frowning at them.

"Alright... thank you, madam..." Joshua said, sighing and cracking his neck. He felt so tense, and so angry... No man like this should be allowed to live... There were societal standards to take into account.

"Ivan... Ivan fucking rubbed himself off while Gilbert was talking about the rape... A-and he came too..." he said, his voice shaking out of disgust. He didn't want to say it, but he feared that further trial would only worsen the depraved thing's mind..

Francis visibly convulsed, going to a trashcan hurriedly before vomiting. That was it. That was so disgusting... Ivan wasn't a human. No human would do that.

Gilbert sank into his father when he was held, sobbing softly as he was rocked and hummed to. It was soothing, and something Fritz had most likely been told to do from the therapist. This was also the only time anyone could hold his wrists, as any other time, he just couldn't stay calm.

Antonio felt like he was going to be sick himself, but he just shivered and looked to the bathroom door before going to Francis. "That's disgusting. I didn't think anyone was that fucked up. He's a demon and not fit for this Earth. Maybe I'll speak to my Italian friend. He would know people to help make that thing go away for good." The Spaniard said, one of the rare dark smiles on his face that showed he wasn't as oblivious as it seemed.

"Thank you, your Honor. We'll revisit this when the trial is over." She said and almost left before stopping. "About Gilbert... Can we not having him come back until closing arguments and the day of the verdict? Normally I wouldn't ask this, but we can't put him on the stand or in the same room as Ivan." Angela said, knowing Josh would most likely have asked the same thing in her shoes.

"That poor boy does not need to be around him. Please, your honor..." Josh said, frowning. He had to defend that monster still...

"... Fine. Gilbert Beilschmidt is to kept away from Ivan Braginski at all costs." She said, nodding. She handed them both a paper. "Sign this and get your client to sign it as an agreement to this."

Josh was immediately struck. "Ivan won't agree to this... Your honor!" he said, frowning

"Nein. He needs to know pain and humiliation first. Fuck the goddamn mafia, alright? If he even gets out, I'll do it." he said, going over to Francis and gently rubbing his back.

The petite blonde continued to retch, trying to breathe as he emptied his stomach. This was disgusting... Ivan just-... He wasn't a human. That thing needed to be gotten rid of.

Fritz continued to gently rock his son, petting his hair as he slowly let go of his wrists, holding him close to his body.

"Thank you. I'll have a talk with his therapist after this. She needs to be told about what happened so we can get Gilbert started again on recovering." Angela said, taking the paper.

Signing it quickly, she frowned, knowing Joshua was correct. Ivan wouldn't sign these papers. "If he doesn't sign them, then I'll make sure his therapist says he can't be in the same room as Ivan. So tell him that. Either way, my client will not be back in the courtroom until the end of the trial." She said firmly and said another thank you to the judge before leaving the office to wait for Josh to join her.

"No, we can't have that. You can't get in trouble now. Don't worry, he can give a slow and humiliating death if need be, my little tomato can." Antonio said softly, rubbing Francis's back soothingly. It was true though, and the Spaniard was one of the few outsiders who knew Lovino and Feliciano were the children of some very powerful people.

After a moment, he looked to the bathroom and then to Ludwig and Francis. "Should we see if they need help?"

Gilbert had finally started to calm down, the medications working their magic to make him lethargic and almost sleepy. "Vati... Can we go home now?" He asked, wanting to get out of here to sleep.

Fritz nodded, helping Gil up and carrying him out, frowning. He just wanted to take the boy home.

Ludwig shook his head. "Mafia is not allowed near him. This is our fucking fight." he said, almost glaring at Toni. He hated the mafia... They were the reason that Anne had died.

Francis finally stopped, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. He looked at them, frowning. "No one is doing anyzhing..."

Josh followed Angela, frowning. "That kid is fucked up.." he said, shuddering visibly. "No remorse, and he even fucking rubbed himself off while that poor boy was telling the court what happened. He came, Ange... He came thinking about raping Gilbert..."

Ivan was in his cell, relaxing on the bed. His erection was coming back just thinking about that look on Gil's sweet little face as he told the court how Ivan had fucked him, raped him, until the albino could barely move. God, did reminiscing feel good. He looked over to his cell mate, smirking. "Come suck me off, da? I need a little release..." he said, unzipping his pants as the other went over to him, smiling back.


	4. Chapter 4: Disgust has a Bad Taste

Gilbert leaned into his father as he was helped out of the bathroom. It was time to go home and be with Fritz or Ludwig. No one else had been able to hold him since it first happened. Francis and Antonio had tried, but they just didn't have the same comfort as a father, or the large protective arms of a German.

Antonio nodded his head at Ludwig and Francis. "Fine, we won't do anything. We'll let the courts take care of it all..." He said and tapped Francis's shoulder as Gilbert and his dad came out. "See, he's going to be okay. But remember we have to wait a bit and see what damage was done before we talk to him. Ludwig will help and in a few minutes I'm sure small hugs will be okay." The Spaniard said, pulling Francis into a hug.

"He is fucked up, but all we can do is make sure that he gets locked up and sent back to Russia. I have to talk to his father to make sure he understands what's going on from here. And call the therapist. Joshua, I've seen rape victims before, and rapists. This is the most twisted case I've ever had to do." Angela said, looking at the other man. "Let's meet over dinner and see if we can come up with a strategy for the rest of the week..." Normally, she never worked this close with the defense team, but this time... This was a special circumstance about someone they just wanted to see gone.

In the cell, Alex smirked and went over to him. Getting on his knees, the man licked the erect member before taking it into his mouth. No words had to pass between them. They understood each other to a point. And lord knew reminiscing was a good way to get off, especially after your first victim. So, the man did his best to give Ivan pleasure. It didn't take long before he was deep throating the man, though it was hard to do because of his size.

Fritz carefully handed Gil over to Ludwig, frowning. "Come on, boys.. We're going home..." he said, swallowing thickly. He wanted to vomit. The thought that Ivan had got off thinking about his baby being raped... He wanted to kill that fucker.

Ludwig gently cradled Gilbert in his arms, holding him close. "You can sleep, liebe, it's alright..." he whispered, kissing his head gently. He wanted to watch Ivan writhe. To see the pained look in his eyes as some man overpowered him and fucked him mercilessly, and scream and beg and cry for the other to stop but just end up being used and discarded. That's what he deserved. Only by discarded he felt the other should be killed.

"One thing that's good about Ivan is he never stops talking typically, and he doesn't lie. That's one of his soul good qualities. That and his face isn't that bad. Probably how he fooled Gilbert into staying so long. He'd sick, though... And sure, dinner sounds great. My place or a restaurant? But I think a house is best, because no one needs to hear about this shit..." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

Francis nodded, clinging to Toni as they followed Fritz. Ivan was locked up... He couldn't hurt them... He couldn't hurt them...

Ivan moaned gently, more of a breathy sigh, and grabbed the other's hair a bit roughly, smirking in enjoyment. Alex was definitely a good cell mate... They got along well, and did things for each other. This was just one of the things they did sometimes. He licked his lips, watching as the other engulfed his massive cock, petting his hair. No words were needed; they each understood this well.

"When we get back I'll sleep..." He said, not wanting to fall asleep in the car. Bad things could happen if one slept in a car, or was in a car. Gilbert was scared to sleep in the car, again he wasn't himself.

Antonio frowned at the albino, but knew they couldn't make him sleep in the car, something he was afraid to be in already these days. So, he put his arm around Francis as they went off to the car, kissing the top of the blonde's head. "He won't get us... He'd locked up because no one would post bail for him. We're safe." He whispered to the man.

"Come by my place later. Would you like Italian?" Angela said, giving him a slight smile. "No one has to hear this; it's all over the papers as is. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make. Dinner will be ready at 7." She said and walked off, pulling out her phone to call Gilbert's therapist.

Alex hummed softly, sending vibrations through the man's cock. Bobbing his head, he sucked hard, knowing the opportunity to do this many times from now was slimming. Ivan or himself would be moved soon enough. Not enough men allowed other men to suck them off, it was a shame really, they had no idea what they were missing out on.

"Alright..." he said, smiling at the other. He sat next to Gilbert, hugging him close still. He just wanted to keep him close... For the rest of eternity. He'd failed once with Anne... he couldn't let that happen to Gil. Ever.

Francis and Toni cuddled in the back of the car, and Francis had finally calmed down just enough to not further upset himself. He needed to forget about this... They all needed to just never think about the Russian or what he did. That filth was no longer part of their lives.

"Yeah, sure. Sounds great." he said, then went off to go get the papers signed. He loathed this... That thing needed to die. It just needed to die. Ivan wasn't a human...

Ivan smiled, purring a bit. "You're so good at this, Sasha~" he said, using the nickname affectionately. He loved how much they both benefited from this... Each of them got pleasure from these times. Ivan licked his teeth, petting Alex's short hair gently as he slowly bucked his hips, getting closer as he remembered everything that he'd done to the albino. "I will repay you after you finish, da?" he said, panting a bit. Soon, he could tell. Soon, he'd cum, and then it'd be his turn to return the favour.

Gilbert was glad to have the arms around him. They were comforting like his vati's. They were just for him too. No one else would be able to hold him like this that wasn't family. To have Ludwig there was a blessing for the albino, it was part of the reason he wanted a bit of a bigger bed, for what Ludwig was there for a night or his father had to hold him in the middle of the night. Well, he'd ask later.

Antonio kept a nice hold on Francis, petting his hair gently. It seemed Francis had finally calmed down, and he knew Gilbert's calming was from the medications. But, this was now another time for healing, another time to walk on eggshells with Gilbert until he was once again more stable.

"Hello, Ms. Davidson. This is Angela, Gilbert's lawyer." She said, getting a hello back. "We had our first part of the trial today and some things happened. I would like for you to have an extra session this week. I'll let him or his father tell you what happened, as I can't bring myself to say it again. Because of what happened, the judge has agreed that Gilbert isn't going to be in anymore of the proceedings, not until the last day of final arguments and the verdict. I just wanted to let you know." The woman said and hung up, going to her house to start preparing for dinner with Joshua.

Alex moaned softly in response to being told he was good at it. He was happy he was after all the times he'd done this with a man or woman. When the Russian slowly bucked into his mouth, he sucked more, using his tongue for some added pleasure. And when Ivan was done, it would be his turn to be sucked off by this young man.

Ludwig smiled, gently humming and holding the other close. He kissed his cheek softly, smiling at the other. "I love you, Gil..." he said, stroking his hair gently.

Francis fell asleep against Toni, breathing gently.

Fritz frowned, continuing to drive. He didn't want to take any of the boys back there ever again. And Gilbert was not going back unless absolutely needed.

Josh went to his house to get ready. Old fling or no, Angela and he still kept in touch, and going to her house was something he was used to. He needed to take a shower, though... Just being around that filthy man made him feel just as vile.

Ivan panted a bit more, bucking into his mouth as he came, moaning deeply and biting his lip. He bent forward a bit, moaning and gripping Alex's hair as he finished, blushing a bit and panting in his ear. "Okay... Your turn..." he whispered, licking his lips a bit. God, was he going to miss this.

The albino pulled away slightly and looked at Ludwig fearfully, "Please don't say that... Please don't say something I can't believe right now..." It was true though, Gilbert couldn't believe it. Ivan had said he loved him, then he'd raped him!

Antonio frowned slightly at Ludwig and Gilbert. He knew Ludwig would understand what he'd been told. It was nice to hear those words come from the blonde's mouth though, that meant he wouldn't give up and he'd fight to get Gilbert.

Holding Francis, he kissed the top of his head gently, closing his eyes. Yes, this man was his for life. Lovino hadn't wanted him, so why wait? Plus, the little Italian did have some woman, but he had only seen them once.

Angela showered quickly after getting home, getting dressed into more casual clothing. Starting the dinner, she decided on a simple spaghetti. This was more business than anything else.

As Ivan came, Alex swallowed it all up, knowing they couldn't leave any evidence behind. Getting up, he unzipped his pants and sat on Ivan's bed, pulling his erection out. "Thank you, I hope we don't get transferred to different places. I'll miss this." He said with a smirk.

"Alright.. But I promise you it's the truth..." he whispered, frowning softly and hugging him close gently, carefully. He didn't want to scare the other.

Francis enjoyed this... Toni was his... They'd known each other for all their lives, so it felt normal to him. All of this was as it was meant to be, besides Ivan.. But everything happens for a reason, and perhaps it happened so that Ludwig could come into Gil's life... but couldn't God have chosen a different way?

Fritz knew well why Ludwig had said that. And why Gil had acted that way. But he was glad that Ludwig still felt that way.

Ivan smiled, licking his lips a bit before taking in the other's member into his mouth, easily deep-throating the other as he continued, swallowing around the other's member and humming. He had to be good for his "friend." Though, they were kindred spirits in some manners, and each of them had the worst of the crimes stacked on his head. But they got along well, and they were close. For rapists, at least.

Gilbert stiffened up when he was hugged closer, but slowly relaxed, knowing that he was safe. The albino remembered Ludwig wasn't going to hurt him. It made him surprisingly happy.

The Spaniard nodded his head... Ludwig had said the right thing, and he could see that because of how Gilbert relaxed. Why couldn't every one of them have that ability? It was kind of depressing sometimes. But, at least someone did...

Alex let out an airy moan as he was deep throated so quickly. They had a bit of a "trust" thing going on. It was the best that could be said for rapists like themselves. "I... Could teach you a few more things..." He whispered, eyes closed as he bucked his hips slightly. Yes, he could tell Ivan where he'd gone wrong so that Ivan could do it again if he wanted to... And most likely not get caught.

Ludwig smiled, gently holding the other close. It felt nice to be so close to him. He loved being so trusted.

Ivan swallowed again, slurping on the other before pulling up a bit, looking at him. "I would love that.." he said, kissing him roughly before going back to the throbbing cock, sucking on it faster, his cheeks hollowing as he bobbed his head, his tongue pressing on the other's member gently.

Gilbert closed his eyes, leaning into Ludwig a bit. When they got to the house, he'd ask his father about a bigger bed... If he remembered... "I feel disgusting." He whispered, rubbing his wrists once again. It was just, well, it was what he did now.

Back in the cell, Alex smirked and bent over a bit, tangling his fingers in the other's hair. "I will~" He said and bit his lip, bucking again as he got closer to his end. It honestly wasn't much longer before he came into the Russian's mouth with a satisfied sigh. "What do you want to learn first?" He whispered, panting softly as he pet the younger man's hair.

"I know, liebe..." he whispered, nuzzling his hair gently. He hated seeing him like this... Where was that vivacious, friendly boy? Ivan had taken him.

Said Russian swallowed down the other's cum, sucking until Alex was clean. He pulled off with a wet pop, smirking. "How did you get away with the first one?" he asked, locking eyes with him and sitting next to him. The two had often spoke about the crimes, and they were now fond stories, dear memories that they remembered when they fucked each other.

Gilbert shivered and rubbed his wrists more, feeling a slight panic run through him again. "H-Home... I want to be home, now..." He whispered, gripping his wrists tightly, feeling a slight amount of pain. A pain he hoped would keep him from freaking out any moment.

Chuckling, Alex pulled his pants up, knowing the guards would be coming through again soon. "She was a year younger than me, and I knew her a bit. Nerdy little girl. The fact I gave her the time of day was enough to get her to come home with me. She was quiet, so when I raped her, she never said a thing. But her pleading for me to stop was beautiful. But nothing like the other three. I'm sure you understand in your own way. Gilbert though, I'd never do that to someone I'm close to... I commend your bravery, Ivan." Alex admitted, never having thought of doing that to someone he was close to. "I didn't get away with my last two because I was dumb and left semen behind. As much as you don't want to, use a condom. They'll get you first there, then hairs or any skin that was taken off in a struggle. You want to get Gilbert again and leave no evidence, plan while you're behind bars and get him when he least expects it."

"Do you need your pills yet? It's way too soon.." he said, backing up gently.

Ivan smiled, leaning against the older man a bit. "Damn... But I never denied it with Gil... He was too much fun to watch writhe in agony as he and I both told the court what happened. But they only made him describe the rape... Seeing that gorgeous little thing relive it all is far worth the jail time... God, do I want to do it again... But this time, I'd finish the job. That way no one would ever find the body... Fuck, I'd even keep it for a while, just to see his face... That sweet, pained, tormented face.. Fuck, I'm getting hard again~" he chuckled, kissing Alex a bit. "So condoms... Ugh, I hate those... And then blood, and hair and skin... Well, this is going to take a while to master, eh?" he joked, relaxing.

"Vati gave me some..." He said softly, digging his nails into his wrists, but not enough to draw blood. But Gilbert needed to get home.

Alex chuckled and shrugged a bit. "Is he that good looking? And it's never good to keep the body. Rape him and take him alive. Not sure how that will go for you though." He paused for a moment and smirked again. "Use a lambskin one then." Alex kissed him back a bit and stood to go to his own bed. "It will take a bit to master, but I believe you'll do just fine. Succeed where I failed." He responded gently as the guard walked by.

Antonio looked at Ludwig and Gilbert, tensing up a bit. "Gil, are you okay? What do you need us to do?" He asked, moving Francis gently to sit forward. "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

The albino just looked at him, shaking his head as he gripping his wrists more again. Thankfully, they were already almost back. Gilbert was tired and close to becoming hysterical. If he was lucky, he'd get some sleep nightmare free.

Fritz nodded, looking at him in the rear view mirror. "Sweetheart, we're almost home..." he said, turning onto the off-ramp.

"Lambskin is still a barrier. Anyway. Da. He is.. Absolutely gorgeous... I still have a picture of him. Would you like to see?" he asked, taking it out. He'd never once done anything lewd to the picture.. He just kept it as a reminder.

Francis remained asleep, silent and undisturbed.

Ludwig nodded, frowning gently. "We're almost there..." he said, gently touching his hand.

Gilbert shook his head and rubbed his wrists more. "N-Now..." He whispered until his hand was touched lightly. Looking at the blonde, the albino wasted no time pulling the man's arm around him. "Help..." came the soft whisper as he sobbed into his shoulder again.

"It may be a barrier, but you can't leave anything behind." Alex reminded him. When the picture was taken out, the man whistled softly and nodded his head. "You've staked your claim, else I'd make this pretty boy my first one when I'm back out." He smirked, noting that this boy had been lucky to not catch others eyes yet. Though, he probably wouldn't be touched by anyone else. Ivan's name was bound to spread quickly.

Frowning, Antonio sat back and held Francis again, happy that he was sleeping still. There was no need for him to see this all again.

Ludwig pulled the little albino close, gently stroking his hair and humming to him. He hated seeing this. The poor sweetheart didn't deserve this, and he wanted to make that sick fuck pay... For good.

"Da... He's fun... Or he was. High energy, feisty, playful, cute, sexy... Perfect... Now, I imagine he's fearful... But still just as sexy and cute.. And watching him writhe is just as fun..." he said, smiling evilly at the other. "Da, I know. Nothing left behind." he said, nodding his head.

Fritz pulled onto the street, frowning. "Hang on, baby..."

Crying softly, he clung to the German, trying not to be too loud. This was just, this day had been so fucked up. Why did this have to happen now? Why did he have to see Ivan again? Just... Why?

Alex frowned slightly and nodded. "Yes, he's probably like that now, but no less sexy I'm sure. Give it a few years, you'd be surprised how much like his old self he'll be. And correct, nothing left behind." He repeated.

"Horosho... But.." he paused, chuckling. "You should have seen the faces of the people in the courtroom... That jury wants me dead, I'm sure~" Ivan said, looking over at him. "So, Sasha, if I die, you have to get out and finish the job. Deal?" he said, looking over at the other.

Ludwig gently rocked the other, rubbing his back gently as he tried to calm him down. He didn't like seeing the poor boy so upset... Gilbert didn't deserve this... And the fact that Ivan was able to make him feel this way drove him mad.

Alex listened to him and nodded slightly. "I'll do it. Want me to leave him alive should you die?" He asked before thinking about the dying thing just a bit more. "You think they'll send you back to Russia..." That was a sad thought, even for this rapist. It was rare to him to feel any form of affection for someone, but Ivan was starting his career beautifully! It would be a shame for it to end now.

Antonio frowned and he tapped Ludwig's arm gently. 'He going to be okay?' He mouthed to the other, happy that they were finally almost at Gilbert's house. It was a stupid question, but it would be nice to have the blonde's reassurance that things would eventually be okay. Not right now, but eventually. That was all he needed right now, because the Spaniard didn't think that was going to happen.

"Ahh, they can't send me back... the Russian Government wants nothing to do with me..." he said, chuckling. "But da.. Leave him alive... So he can feel pain and humiliation for the rest of his life..." Ivan didn't want to die... No.. He still needed to finish the job.

'I hope so..' he mouthed, petting the albino's hair gently. God, did he hope so...

"Then may whoever loves you watch over you. So, I'll leave him alive." He said and smirked, going to sit on Ivan's cot with the man. "And if you live, what will you do? Do you think you can get him to be yours again?" Ivan seemed attached to this albino, which didn't surprise him. He was sure he would have become attached too, but one shouldn't get attached to their prey. Eventually, it would hurt to do something like that to them. Or when they died from whatever, it would actually hurt. Yes, best to never get attached.

Looking at Francis, Antonio closed his eyes again. Gilbert hadn't stopped crying yet, but it had died down. The albino was going to be like he was before... And it hurt. Back to strict hugs, no flirting, nothing sexual and all because of that fucking Russian. He almost didn't care that Ludwig didn't want the mafia involved. If it came down to it, he'd make a few calls just so it couldn't be traced to them. They couldn't leave Gilbert now, or ever.

"Hm. If anyone loves me, it's probably the devil~" he said, smirking. Then Ivan mulled over what Alex was saying. "Da, I know.. If I live.. I'll do my jail time... And no, I wouldn't want him to be mine.. I'd just constantly be a menace to him... Seeking him out to make him frightened, and meek, and oh so darling~" he said, leaning against the other a bit. "And then attack him again. At his weakest..."

Ludwig gently stroked his hair, humming to him lightly as they turned onto the street. "Hang on, Gil..." he whispered, frowning gently. If the mafia got involved, the German would shoot them... The last people he wanted around anyone was those fuckers after what happened to Anne.

Chuckling, Alex put an arm around Ivan. "The way you describe him and how you want him to be, it's like he's a rabbit. Excitable yet easy to make meek and 'darling'... Have any idea what you'll do if he finds a guy to be his protector?" He asked, wanting to know how Ivan was planning on jumping that hurdle.

Relaxing slightly, Gilbert opened his eyes and stared out the window. "My wrists hurt..." He said softly, keeping his hands at his sides to not rub his wrists raw. They had gauze and bandages at home, and Fritz would most likely wrap them when they got back before sending him off to bed, most likely under Ludwig's watchful eyes. One time he'd done this and his wrists wrapped up, Gilbert had been sent to bed alone and taken the wrappings off before rubbing more, doing more damage. That was around the time he wasn't allowed to be alone in the bathroom while showering because he scrubbed his body so much once after a nightmare that he had cut himself in some areas. At the time, the albino had felt so disgusting and dirty... He'd just wanted to be clean again.

"Hahaha~ You're so funny, Sasha~! He has five already~ I still did it." he said, looking at the other smugly before kissing him, reaching over and rubbing the inside of Alex's thigh. "Besides~ Ludka is strong, yes... But he's easily breakable... I can tell by the looks he gives me. He's weak... He just acts tough~"

Ludwig nodded, gently taking his hand to look at his wrists. "They're almost raw again..." he said, frowning. Fritz looked in the rear view mirror, frowning also. "We have to wrap them once we get home..." the blond told the older German, then looked back at Toni and Francis, then again at Gil. "Don't hurt yourself, okay? It makes me hurt..."

"You're a brave man." Was all Alex said and kissed Ivan back gently. "Later, Ivan. When the guards are done making their rounds... I wish you luck with the bunny then."

Gilbert shook his head as he looked at the wrists. It was almost like they weren't his with how red they were. "I don't mean to... It's just, I just do that." He said softly and twisted his wrists in Ludwig's hands. The friction hurt, but he couldn't help it. He wanted his wrists free now, not hurt them, but the fear was building up again. It was no fault of Ludwig's, it was how it went though.

"Bravery and stupidity walk hand in hand, mishka~" he purred, smirking. "Da, da~ Later~ Also. Moya rabbit is definitely fun... I feel like a dire wolf again~" he said, smirking and kissing him lightly, just leaning on the other.

Ludwig let go, frowning. "Sorry.." he said, gently kissing his forehead. He hated seeing the other like this.

"Well then I guess you're a little of both." He said and closed his eyes. This was probably their last few days in the same cell and prison... If not the last day. Sentencing for Alex was the next day.

Gilbert simply shook his head and moved to be far from everyone else. It wasn't in fear, or it was, but not fear of them, fear of himself. Thankfully, they were on his street and pulling into the driveway. Not even moments after the car was stopped, the albino was unbuckled and out of the car, shaking as he tried to bring himself under control. He was better now than before, but he was tired and still scared. "Vati..." He said softly, going to the door to try and unlock it.

"Oh... And tonight, you can top..." he said, smiling and kissing his jaw. he really would miss the other if he was moved. Alex was fun.. And Ivan liked being around the other because he told him just what to do... Usually, that would piss him off. But he'd gotten away with two rapes before.

Ludwig came up and grabbed the key from his own pocket, unlocking the door and following the other to the bathroom, Fritz quickly in tow.

Alex closed his eyes and smirked, happy to have the opportunity of topping Ivan. He'd give him a time he'd never forget. "Do you like it rough?" He asked, shifting his head to kiss the Russian a bit.

When the door was opened, Gilbert went in and quickly got to the bathroom. Turning on the sink, he ran his wrists under the water, hissing slightly from the stinging it brought. "Vile... So vile..." He said softly, closing his eyes tightly.

Ivan chuckled, kissing Alex back. "I'm a rapist... Rough is the only way I like it..." he said, smirking at the other before kissing him again.

"You're not vile.." Ludwig said, getting the gauze and tape to wrap Gilbert's wrists. Fritz nodded, gently touching his shoulder. "Gil... can I see your wrist, please?" the blond asked, frowning a bit.

The guards cuffed Ivan's hands behind his back as they lead him down the long hall. Being buzzed through two doors, they uncuffed him and allowed the Russian inside a cell with a long table, Josh sitting at it.

"Shit..." Gilbert hissed as the alcohol was used, closing his eyes again as tears filled them. He just felt so horrible at the moment. Everyone was going to be mad at him for hurting himself again. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." He whispered, wanting this over with so he could be held again.

Ivan smirked, nodding a bit at his attorney. "Privyet, Joshua..." he said, smiling and sitting down in front of him. "So. What do you want to see me for? Miss me already~?" he asked, smirking and chuckling.

Josh nodded, frowning. "Hello, Ivan..." he said, frowning a bit more. At least he wasn't using those damn pet names. "I came because I need you to sign something. This is consent that you'll let Gilbert not have to return to trial..."

Ivan's eyes flickered a bit, but he nodded. "I think... That is best for him..." he said, nodding more assuredly. "Hand them to me."

Joshua was literally about to shit himself. Ivan had agreed! "A-ah. Alright..." he said, passing the papers and a pen over to him. He watched as the other signed them, albeit a bit hesitantly, and then took them back. "Thank you..." he said, frowning a bit.

Ivan shrugged, nodding. "Nothing to thank. Now, may I go back to my cell now?" he asked, his face stern but not a frown.

Josh shivered, nodding to the guards. "Yeah. You're all set for tomorrow, I assume? If so, see you then." And then he left. He hated being near him...

Ivan chuckled as he watched his attorney scramble to get out. It was most amusing... "Take me back, please... I'm tired." he said, smirking darkly.

Ludwig frowned. "I'm sorry..." he said, frowning and kissing his cheek a bit as he finished wrapping his wrists. "Do you just want to go to bed?" he asked, looking down at Gilbert gently. If the answer was yes, Ludwig would have to go with him. If no, he'd still need to be watched closely.

The guards stood outside the cell and listened to what was going on. So, things had gone that badly for the victim during the trial it seemed... Though, they doubted Ivan would sign the papers, he was too sadistic. Because of this, they were as surprised as Joshua was when Ivan agreed to sign the papers.

When Ivan asked to be taken to his cell, they nodded and went in, handcuffing him again. "Come on then." They said and lead him back to his cell. Opening the door, the Russian was uncuffed then put in the cell, door closing and locking behind them. "Lights out in two hours." He was warned before they turned and left.

"What did your lawyer want?" Alex asked, comfortably stretched out on his own cot. Had they done an emergency verdict? It was rare the trail was called in a day. Actually, he wasn't sure if that was Constitutional or not. Maybe it had been a plea deal?...

Ivan rolled his eyes, smirking and going over to him, sitting next to his legs. "Gil can't go to any more than needed trial meetings.. He's having panic attacks again~" he said, chuckling and looking at Alex. "Want to wait and talk for two hours, or just kiss and get really fucking hard before we go at it?"

Gilbert flinched slightly when his cheek was kissed. Pulling his hands back, he rubbed the bandages gently before nodding his head slowly. "Sleeping sounds good. But I want to ask vati something first." He replied, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Ludwig nodded, leaving so he could talk to Fritz. He didn't want to upset Gil too much.

"What is it, baby?" Fritz asked, frowning gently and taking his hands gently.

"Poor baby." The inmate teased and shook his head. "I'm already quite hard again. I was thinking of my last victim. Think we can get away with fucking before lights out?" Alex asked, sitting up, smirking at Ivan.

Ivan smirked, reaching over and rubbing him softly. "Hmm... Maybe I should just play with you until then... Would you like that?" he asked, smirking and slowly working his hand into the other's pants, rubbing him harder.

Gilbert leaned into his father and closed his eyes. "I don't disgust you, do I?... That I'm damaged and couldn't defend myself against him... Right?" He asked softly, wanting to make sure again that Fritz wasn't disgusted.

"Nein... You don't... you don't..." he said, hugging him close. "I love you, Gilbert... You're my baby... You don't disgust me..."

Alex groaned softly and spread his legs a bit. "Be my guest." He purred, moving his hips slightly when he was rubbed harder. God would he miss Ivan if they were separated. He was sure no one would willingly do this for him elsewhere.

"O-Okay..." Gilbert whispered softly and pulled back, looking at his father. "Can... I get a bigger bed for the times I have you or Ludwig or Antonio or Francis over for the night? But mostly because of you and Lud. Just so it's easier to sleep..." He explained, sure that the answer would be a no. At least he'd asked.

Ivan purred, smiling and moving to kiss the other, rubbing him roughly as he started to get hard. Rubbing cocks was always fun for them... Too bad if they were moved. "My pleasure..." he whispered, kissing him gently in contrast to his actions. Alex was so fun to play with...

"Alright..." he said, smiling a bit. It made sense to him, and if it made Gil comfortable, it was fine with him.

Alex worked a hand into Ivan's pants, rubbing him roughly as well. "You're just as happy to see me as I'm happy to see you." He said and kissed Ivan back gently, enjoying how they did that. Rough one place, gentle at the same time in another.

"Really?" Gilbert gave a very small smile before it was gone again. Hugging his father, he moved to leave the bathroom. "I'm going to sleep... I'll have Ludwig with me. You can hang out with Francis and Antonio..." He said and started to make his way to his room.

In the living room, Antonio had already loosened his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons on his shirt. "Francis, you want to stay with me tonight?" He asked, opening his arms to have the blonde sit with him.

"No shit I am..." he said, grinding against his hand as he kissed the other softly, licking his lip before delving his tongue past Alex's lips, kissing him deeper, but still being gentle. That was the key with this...

"Alright... Though I'm probably going to go to bed..." he said, smiling gently. Though it lasted only a moment, it was there. The smile he knew.

Francis went over to the other, frowning and curling up on his lap, taking his tie off also. "I-Ivan is 'orrible..."

Alex kissed the man back, rubbing against the Russian's hand as well. Taking his hand out, he lowered Ivan's bottoms enough to get his erection out. "Going to make you hard as fuck." He smirked, stroking the man more.

"Oh... Okay..." Gilbert said and played with the bandages around his wrists as he made his way to his room silently. Once in his room, he took off his shoes and stripped down into his boxers before putting on some pajama pants and a t-shirt. With a sigh, the albino climbed into his bed and laid down, waiting for Ludwig to join him as he tried to stop himself from removing the bandages so he could rub more.

"Si, he's horrible, but we have to remember that he's not going to get out of jail any time soon..." He said, holding the Frenchman close. "So, want to stay tonight? Mom will be happy to see you again."

"You're already there~" he whispered, kissing down his cheek to his ear, licking the shell of Alex's ear gently before biting the lobe, kissing it afterwards. "I can't wait for your cock to fill me..."

Ludwig went up to the room, already changed. "Come on, let's sleep, okay?"

"Oui. I do..." he said, hugging close to the other.

"I can't wait to fill you." He groaned softly and gripped Ivan's cock hard before loosening his grip. "Can't wait either..." He whispered, biting Ivan's neck.

Gilbert nodded and put his hands under then blankets, still playing with the bandages. "Sleep sounds okay... It sounds good actually..." He said, looking at Ludwig.

The Spaniard nodded and sat up a bit. "Let's say "bye" to Fritz then leave. We should give Gil a day or two before returning... And it's finals week, it sucks. Think his teachers will send his finals home for him?"

Ivan moaned lightly, clinging to him. "F-fuck... why can't two hours come now.." he hissed, stroking the other faster.

Ludwig grabbed his hands gently. "Don't..." he said, frowning a bit.

Francis nodded, looking at him. "Bien..." he said, then looked away. "I 'ope so... Zhough, zhe teachers know..."

Alex moaned softly, trying to keep the noises down. "Agreed." He gasped, stroking Ivan faster and harder. At this rate, neither one of them would have the energy to fuck the other tonight.

Gilbert sighed softly and took Ludwig's arm, putting it around him. "This will help me not... You'd feel my hand moving. So this should work..." He said softly, curling up against the German.

"True... So, we'll give Gil space tomorrow then come back and see how things are." Antonio suggested, shifting so the two of them could get up and leave.

"Okay stop... If we cum now, then we won't be able to fuck later..." he said, kissing him gently before pulling away, panting. "Just... Think about when you were caught. Something to kill that lovely fucking erection.." he said, lying next to him.

Ludwig nodded, gently hugging him close. "Alright, Gil.." he said, smiling gently.

"Come on, let's tell zhem good night... I'm tired..." he said, frowning.

Alex growled slightly but sighed. Closing his eyes, he did as suggested and found himself softening rather quickly. That had sucked to get caught. Well, at least Ivan would never be caught again.

"I'm sorry for doing that... I didn't mean to. I just feel do dirty again." Gilbert said softly, looking at the German. It was times like these that he was happy Ludwig had come the day he had. The albino loved his friends, but he was sure he wouldn't have gotten so much better had it not been for the blonde laying with him. "Vati's going to get me a bigger bed... So we won't have to lay so close anymore..."

Antonio nodded and got up, taking Francis's hand gently. Leading him upstairs, the Spaniard knocked on the slightly closed door softly before sticking his head in. "We came to say bye..." He said and smiled slightly as Gilbert shifted how he was on the bed to look at Antonio and Francis.

"See you guys. Good luck with finals this week..." He said before laying back down, only the top of his head visible because of where the blankets were, and Ludwig's arm.

"Night Ludwig..." Antonio said before closing the door as it had been before, leading Francis away and to the car to head home.

All the Russian had to think about was Ludwig. He'd fucked everything up. That blond had to die...

"I like laying close like this..." he said, smiling a bit. "It makes me happy that you trust me enough..." he whispered, hugging the other gently. He honestly didn't mind if they had to stay like this. It was nice. He looked over at the other two when they came in and nodded. "Right. Sleep well, you two." he said, smiling a bit.

Francis nodded, then walked out with Toni and to the car. He just wanted to go sleep. For once, not even a kiss was going to make him smile. He felt sick...

Alex smiled slightly and closed his eyes, covering himself up. "I'm going to nap until lights out, that way I have the energy to tire us both out." He said, once again planning how to make the Russian want to scream out in pleasure, but not being able to. They'd be separated now if anyone knew what they did.

Gilbert blushed slightly at what he was told. "Ja, I trust you..." He confirmed softly, hearing his friends walk away. After a moment, the albino bit back his fear and kissed Ludwig's cheek gently. "Gute nacht..." He said and settled back down, his eyes closing as he drifted off to sleep.

Once he was at the car, he opened the door for Francis and got in the driver's seat. "We'll go to my house, then sleep. Unlike Gil, we have to go to school for finals. At least we only have two tomorrow. We can sleep in and go home early to sleep some more." He said as he started the car, backing out of the driveway before making his way to his house.

"Hmm... Once your time is up... We should go all at it. Somewhere we don't have to be quiet..." he said, smirking. He then smirked, looking at the wall. "It'd be nice.."

Ludwig's eyes opened wide at the kiss, and he smiled gently, blushing. "Ja... Gute nacht..." he whispered, kissing his forehead softly before closing his eyes to sleep.

Francis curled up on his seat, looking at the other. "Toni... Can we sleep togezher? Like, in your bed? I don't want to be alone..."

"Give me a time and place, and that'll happen. We can fuck and be as loud as we want... It really would be nice. Now get off my cot so I can sleep." Alex said, turning his back to the Russian.

Falling into a restless sleep, Gilbert twitched slightly, dreaming of what Ivan had done to him. This started to make him cry out for help in his sleep within an hour of drifting off to this Godforsaken sleep.

"Si, we can sleep together. I wouldn't have it any other way. Mama and Papa won't mind. They know what's been going on and really, as long as we kept it down I doubt they'd care if we had sex..." He said simply as he drove.

"Da, da~" he said, getting off and going to his cot. He smiled, laying down and crossing his hands. "You're so fucking perverted... I love it."

Ludwig woke, frowning and sitting up, gently shaking his arm. "Wake up, liebe... It's just a dream..." he whispered in German, gently stroking his arm.

Francis blushed, looking over at him. "Alright... B-but... It's the first time I've ever-... Yeah..." he whispered, looking down.

Alex chuckled and sighed softly. "I know you do. Now, shut up and let me sleep." He said teasingly, though his voice still showed that he was being serious.

Gilbert woke up with a start, a small scream escaping him before he turned onto his side, curling up a bit as he sobbed. "D-Disgusting..." He was able to choke the word out as he started to rip at the bandages, wanting them off.

Blushing, Antonio shook his head. "No, no! I didn't mean sex tonight! I meant it in general. Tonight is a cuddling night, nothing more..." He responded, smiling softly at Francis.

Ivan nodded, smirking and reminiscing on today's events... it had all gone so well~ Gilbert was so much fun to play with. "Night~" he purred, then closed his eyes also for a bit of a nap.

Ludwig cooed to him softly in German, taking his wrists gently. "Halt... Bitte..." he whispered, frowning softly and looking at the other. He sat up fully, pulling Gilbert close gently, carefully, trying to keep him calm.

"O-oh, thank god..." he said, his face reflecting relief. He didn't want to do this yet... But cuddling was fine. "M-merci..." he whispered, shaking a bit. Not after today... Not after that...

"Ow!" He hissed as his wrists were taken, even if it was gently. When he was pulled close, Gilbert struggled slightly. "S-Stop! I hurt!... Please, let me clean it up... I can still feel his hands on my wrists. I'm so dirty..." he sobbed, wanting to get away to shower. Gilbert was dirty, he needed to shower...

"Not any time soon, I promise." Antonio said, pulling into his driveway. Getting out, he went to Francis's side of the car and opened the door, offering his hand. "Let's eat something quickly then go to bed." He said softly.

"If you go in there, I go with you." he said, frowning. He didn't want a repeat.. The scrubbing... The scrubbing was horrid. Gilbert did it to the point his skin was raw.

Francis took his hand and went with him, nodding lightly. He was still feeling sick. But he didn't want to push Toni away.

Gilbert looked at him wide eyed before pushing away from him. Taking a moment to think, he nodded and got off the bed. "Fine... Then I need more pills, okay?" He asked, walking to the bathroom as he tried to stop shaking so much.

Leading Francis inside, Antonio called out to his mom and dad to say he was home before going off to his room. "We're going to bed, we'll eat in the morning!" He called out and kissed the blonde's cheek gently. "Here... I'll find you something to sleep in..." The teen said and went to his dresser. Digging through it, he pulled out some pajama pants and an oversized shirt, holding them out to his boyfriend. "For comfort... I've seen Gil use one of Ludwig's shirts when Ludwig can't be there to hold him." He said with a slight smile, finding a shirt for himself to sleep in.

Ludwig felt like a monster again... Gil was regressing... God damn that useless Russian... he'd fucked everything up again! Getting up, Ludwig followed the other cautiously, frowning sternly.

Francis looked at the clothes, almost in a state of shock still. "I-I... I'm sorry I'm so weak..." he said, breaking down into tears and sliding down against the wall, shaking as he cried. He didn't want to be like this. He wanted to be happy with them all again. He just wanted it all to go back to the way it had been. Before Ivan had showed up. Before they had to be cautious. Before all this shit had happened. The only good part had been Ludwig... But Ivan had become worse when Ludwig came... That scared him most. They all liked the blond... And now Ivan would want him dead. Of that, Francis was sure.

Once he reached the bathroom, Gilbert took off his shirt and pants, not taking his boxers off yet. Going to the shower/tub, he turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. "Help me with these?" The albino asked, looking down as he held out his bandaged wrists. They'd have to be wrapped again, but he needed to be clean at the moment.

Antonio shook his head as he went to his boyfriend, kneeling down as he pulled him into a hug. "Shhh, shhhh. You're not weak. You really aren't. You're stronger than you know. Look how strong you are for Gil..." He said and ran his fingers through the other's hair. Francis really was strong, but even strong ones needed their times to break down. Ludwig hadn't done that yet... Maybe they'd give him a day to be away from Gilbert so he could have his moment to not be strong too.

Ludwig frowned, nodding and undoing them. He looked away, his jaw clenched. He hated all of this stupid shit. Ivan and the wounds... The both of them pissed him off.

Francis trembled in the other's arms, weeping. He didn't want to just sit there and cry. It made him feel so pathetic... Like Antonio would leave because he got annoyed, just like everyone. That was the blonde's biggest fear. He didn't want to be alone again.

Looking up at Ludwig, Gilbert bit his lip before getting into the shower. Closing the curtain, he took of his boxers and tossed them out. Stepping under the water, he soaked himself before grabbing the gentle loofa and putting some body wash on it. "I'll be gentle, I promise." Gilbert said to himself and Ludwig as he started to clean off, doing his best to not be too rough. It was hard not to be rough though and he found himself scrubbing too hard occasionally. It wasn't enough to cause damage though.

Rinsing off the loofa, the teen stepped under the water again, rinsing off slowly. Tilting his head back, Gilbert made short work of his hair before rinsing again and turning the water off. Peaking around the shower curtain, he looked at the blonde with a slight frown. "Can you hand me a towel?" He asked softly.

Antonio rocked Francis gently, rubbing his back soothingly. "Te amo, Francis. I'm here whenever you need me..." He whispered into his ear, closing his eyes as he started to hum a Spanish lullaby.

Ludwig handed it to him, frowning also. "Show me your hips and your wrists first." he said, completely used to having to check the other.

Francis clung to him, shaking as the other held him. He needed this. The other hugging him was comforting, but he was still feeling awful.

Gilbert took the towel and held it up to cover himself as he stepped out of the shower. Normally, he didn't care about Ludwig checking him, but right now it was hard to give in. Using his elbows to hold the towel, the albino showed his wrists, which were no worse than before shifting the towel to show he'd scrubbed a bit too hard at his hips, but nothing serious at all. He'd be able to wear clothes and not have pain.

Moving carefully, Antonio lead Francis to his bed and laid down, pulling the other down with him. "More comfy..." He said and held him close once again.

"Alright... Go ahead and dry off..." he said, turning to give him privacy. He didn't need to watch him that much. The poor boy would only get worse.

Francis trembled, blushing in the other's arms as he pressed closer, crying gently. He hated this. It hurt him inside to be so weak with the other. He wanted to be strong... He wasn't the only one suffering.

Gilbert nodded his head and dried off quickly, running the towel through his hair until it was as dry as it was going to be. Putting his clothes back on, he tapped Ludwig's shoulder gently. "You can wrap my wrists back up and give me my pills now. I'll try and sleep the night away..." He said softly.

Antonio rubbed Francis's back gently, continuing to hum to him. He knew the other wanted to be strong, but he didn't have to be. It seemed no matter how many times Antonio had told him that though, the blonde didn't seem to believe him. "Te amo..."

Ludwig nodded, handing him the pills. "I sorted them while you were in the shower. Take them, and I'll wrap your wrists." he said, smiling a bit.

"M-moi aussi..." he whispered, shaking gently and trying to calm down. He hated this crying. It wasn't going to do anything. But it was tiring him out finally. And he wanted to sleep now.

Filling a cup up with water, Gilbert took his pills, making a face as he finished the cup of water. "I hate him..." He whispered and propped himself up on the sink, holding his wrists out. "I'll never be safe from Ivan so long as he's not in jail. I'm safe now... I hope." He said softly, looking at Ludwig.

Antonio smiled a bit and nuzzled Francis gently. "Sleep... It'll help." He said, closing his eyes. He was tired as well, and knew that a full night's sleep would do wonders for them.

"Ja, I know.." he said, frowning. "But I'll never let him hurt you again..." he said, wrapping his wrists gently. He looked up at him, watching his face closely.

Francis cuddled against him, blushing softly as he started to fall asleep.

White brows knitted together when he heard what Ludwig had to say. Could he promise that? Maybe he really could. "...Okay. If he hurts me again under your care, I won't ever forgive you." Gilbert said softly, looking down as his wrists were wrapped.

"Night." He whispered, falling to sleep slowly and he kept Francis close.

"I wouldn't either..." he said, frowning. He didn't want to lose this man. Gilbert was so fragile now... And all thanks to Ivan. But he had to watch what he did too. Because he could make it just as bad... If not worse.

Francis slept fitfully, but stayed still, only crying softly. He kept dreaming about all the shit that had happened up 'til now.

Pulling his hands back, he rubbed both bandages once before yawning. "Let's go back to bed. I'm going to get a bigger bed. I'll still sleep close to you, but it'll give more space to move at night." He said and started walking back to his room. In the three or four months or so, it was like Ludwig had moved in. The German was at this house more than his own.

Going into his room, the albino climbed onto the bed and laid on his stomach, looking at the wall. "What happened, Ludwig? Why are you so protective of me?... Please tell me, and tell the truth too."

Antonio woke up every so often during the night, kissing Francis's head gently every time he did. The blonde wasn't sleeping well at all. Maybe they could get the week off of finals and do them at home like Gil.

"I-I... I'd... It's nothing that I should tell you in this state. If you were more stable, I would. But I can't do that to you..." he said, frowning severely.

Francis shivered, blushing. "N-nn... N-non..." he whispered, pressing against the other.

Ivan woke up, going over to the other. Light's out was already in effect. "Hey… Sasha..." he whispered, smiling gently.

Gilbert waned to argue with Ludwig and make him say something, but he didn't. It wouldn't be right to do, especially with how sad he looked. "Okay, okay... Just please come lay back down?" He asked, holding a hand out for the German.

Smiling slightly at Francis, Antonio closed his eyes, falling back to sleep. He'd be okay, like Gilbert. They'd both be fine and go back to their old selves... Or, Gil would go back to his new old self.

Alex grumbled and rolled onto his back, stretching. "Mmm, hey Ivan..." He said and reached up, pulling the Russian into a gentle kiss.

Ludwig nodded, going with him to the bed and climbing in, cuddling with him. "Are you okay?" he asked, looking at the other.

Francis cuddled against Toni, shaking a bit still but otherwise fine.

Ivan smiled, gently kissing the other and leaning so he was on top of the other a bit, his hand braced over on the other side of Alex. He licked his lip softly, smiling gently and pressing closer.

"No, I'm not okay..." He replied honestly and found himself cuddling back with Ludwig. Nothing was okay for him right now, his mind was dark and he was scared. Had it not been for the trust he'd been building with the blond, the albino would be even more frightened.

The Spaniard smiled lightly in his sleep, noticing the difference in how tense the man was. It made it easier to sleep though.

Chuckling, Alex opened his mouth for Ivan, inviting him in with no qualms. This was going to be the only gentle part of the night though. The rest of the night would reduce the Russian into wishing he could scream and beg for more.

"I'm sorry..." he said, frowning gently. He didn't want to make him scared. He wanted to comfort him. Now that the other was cuddling back, he felt better.

Francis finally started to calm down, his body shaking gently still.

Ivan gently licked the other's tongue, pulling him closer and rolling so he was beneath the other, his hands gripping the other's hair roughly as the kiss continued.

Gilbert closed his eyes and sighed softly, shrugging a bit. "Rub my back?" He asked softly, burying his nose into Ludwig's chest. Yes, the blonde was a huge help and he was less afraid of him than he was of everyone else, minus his father. The German and Fritz were the ones he could be around with less fear.

Antonio fell into a deeper sleep as Francis calmed down more. He was happy the Frenchman trusted him as much as he did. And that they'd been together for a few months now. Whereas Ludwig still couldn't ask Gilbert to be his... Maybe someday soon they could be together too.

When Ivan flipped them, Alex's hands traveled the Russian's body, wasting no time putting his hand in the man's pants. Playing with the tongue in his mouth, the American enjoyed having this control over the young rapist, and he really couldn't wait to fuck him senseless.

"Alright..." he said, smiling gently and slowly rubbing his back, keeping away from going too low or too close to his neck. He was used to this. It had almost become commonplace... But after today's incident, Ludwig was afraid that any touching would be immediately rejected.

Francis nuzzled against the other, calming down more and more as the night progressed. Being near the other had helped greatly.

Licking the other's tongue in a teasing manner, he pulled back. "Relive one of your fantasies with me... I'll be good tonight..." he whispered, then pouted up at him. "What do you want me to do, sir...?" he asked coyly, his face reflecting the look an innocent would give.

As his back was rubbed, the albino slowly started to fall back to sleep. It was all in one general area, making it easy to not reject. How did Ludwig know to touch him as he did, and how to make him feel less like dirt and more like he was loved?

Like Francis, Antonio found it comforting to be with the other. They were one well-oiled machine when together like this. The Spaniard refused to ever let his love go.

Alex smirked and got up, pulling Ivan with him before shoving him into the wall. "You'll be taken with no prep and you'll struggle just enough to make it fun. But you will be silent." He commanded and turned Ivan around, pulling his pants down harshly.

Ludwig frowned, gently nuzzling the other as he fell asleep. "I love you." he whispered, continuing to rub his back gently.

Francis was finally calm... No more thoughts... Just calm. And that was alright with the blond. So long as he didn't have to see Ivan every day, he would be fine.

"Who says I will, mishka~?" he purred, pouting at him in a mock attempt to be cute. But he knew that the other was serious. And he didn't mind the idea at all. Though, silent would potentially be difficult... But doable.

Had Gilbert still been awake, he would have once again told Ludwig not to say he loved him. As it was though, he was already sound asleep, cuddled into the German's arms. The albino was calmer this time around than he was before, but was still on edge.

Antonio's dreams that night were of Francis. Instead of the scary ones he'd been having recently, these ones were nice, calm... And showed him the future he wanted to have with the man.

"I say you will~" He replied and pulled his own pants down, his member already hardening. Stroking himself quickly, he positioned himself and thrust into the Russian, moaning softly at the tightness around him.

Ludwig continued to gently rub the other's back before he fell asleep also, cuddled up against the other gently. He liked being close to the other like this... This way, he could keep him safe. This way, he could finally help someone.

Ivan let out a small gasp, shivering as the other buried himself inside him. He panted softly, his stomach contracting a bit in mild pain. But God did it feel wonderful. He clenched around the other, gripping the wall as best he could to keep upright. "A-ahn~" The soft gasped pant escaped him, and he blushed a bit, pressing back against the other.

After he'd been asleep for a few hours, Gilbert had turned, pressing his back to Ludwig's chest. It was so comforting to have the arms around him, and the breathing behind him. It was just... Heaven.

Alex chuckled and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him. "So tight. Never been taken?" He asked softly, making sure to keep his voice down. No need to attract attention when he was finally about to fuck Ivan all he wanted.

Ludwig smiled, nuzzling against the other as he slept. Gilbert was small… And needed him… And it helped the German. He needed to forget it all. But he couldn't forget Anne… So, instead, he needed to forgive himself. He had a new chance with Gilbert. Gilbert needed him… And he needed Gilbert too.

Ivan moaned softly, blushing. "N-nn… N-nyet, I have not…" he said, shaking gently as he took the pain. God did it feel so good to be slammed into like this. But if that was so, then why had Gil hated it so much? Because the little Rabbit was weak. Breakable. But that's why he loved him.

Gilbert slept with a surprisingly peaceful look, there was even the smallest smile at his lips. But, his dreams were dark, but not nightmares. He was dreaming of being rejected by those around him, even his closest friend rejected him because of what Ivan had done.

"Then you'll enjoy this." He panted, pulling Ivan's hips back to rail him deeper. God the boy was tight and every rapist's dream. But he liked it, that was the only difference, and Alex didn't mind this. In a way, it was almost more fun than the four he'd done already.

Ludwig didn't really dream anymore. He mostly slept lightly so he could know when Gil woke from a nightmare. But he did stay asleep until the other woke. His body had trained itself to do so. After months of it, he was used to the way it felt to be unable to dream and sleep deeply.

Ivan moaned softly, panting a bit as the other went even deeper. God did it feel good. He was glad that he had agreed to do this with the older American man. Usually he was on top. But this was not only a nice change of pace, but also a new feeling, and one that he most definitely enjoyed.

This time, Gilbert didn't wake from a nightmare, but he still didn't sleep the entire night. When he woke up, the albino stared at the wall, enjoying the warm arms around him. Part of him wanted to wake Ludwig up, but he needed to get more sleep. Maybe he could wake his dad up and lay with him for a bit... It had been almost 3 weeks since he had.

"You like this?" He asked, gripping Ivan's hips, slamming them back into his hips as he thrust forward. God he loved taking virgin's. Sometimes, he felt there was no better feeling than this.

Ludwig sighed gently, nuzzling against the other as he slept. It was nice... He liked this.

"N-nn~ D-da~" he gasped, his cheeks flushed a dark pink as he tried to stay silent. This was definitely proving to be harder than before.

Gilbert felt the nuzzling and shifted slowly. Getting out of the bed, he slipped from the room and headed to his father's, going in quietly. "Vati..." He whispered, shaking his shoulders gently.

Alex chuckled and went harder, faster, searching for Ivan's prostate. He could tell the other was having a problem keeping quiet, but this was so worth it.

Fritz woke up slowly, looking at the boy. "Was es los, liebe?" he asked, sitting up and scratching his head a bit. At least Gil wasn't crying right now.

Soft panting and whimpers came from the Russian as Alex continued, and he bit his lip, trembling a bit. The American kept getting closer to finding his prostate, and god, did each time threaten to make Ivan scream in pleasure. But he couldn't. Not for now… For now, the gentle whimpers and moans that escaped would have to tell Alex how much he loved this.

Gilbert yawned slightly and looked at Fritz. "I wanna lay with you..." He said softly, yawning again. He wanted to be able to lay with his father. He was just as comforting as Ludwig, but not as warm. It was getting to that time where the albino slept in less, and he'd end up shirtless soon enough if he couldn't break the nightmare cycle when he wasn't in someone's arms.

Feeling that he was getting closer to finding his prostate, Alex changed his angle a bit and slammed into the Russian again. One of these days, they'd both be out of prison and could fuck all they wanted, as loud as they wanted. It would be perfect.

"Alright..." he said, smiling gently at his son. He opened the covers and looked at him. "Come on."

"A-ahn!" Ivan cried out gently, his back arching more as he started to climax, the other striking his prostate dead on.

Gilbert nodded his head and climbed into the bed, laying on his stomach for a moment before turning and cuddling into his father. Closing his eyes, the albino fell back to sleep, a very slight smile on his face.

Smirking, Alex smacked his ass before ramming into him harder. "You close?" He asked, getting close to his full climax himself. Ivan was a wonderful person to do this with, and he'd miss him if they were separated.

Fritz fell back to sleep, holding his son close as he did so. He was glad the other was calm for right now.

"D-da~ O-ooh, Sasha~" he whimpered, arching more and reaching down to touch himself, precum beading off the tip eagerly as he quickly reached climax.

"Good." He whispered, thrusting in harder and faster than before. When he felt Ivan tighten around him as he reached his climax, Alex unleashed his load inside the Russian, filling him to the brim. "And you'll never get better from anyone else." The American said as he pulled out.

Sadly, the smile that had been on Gilbert's face had left as his nightmares started up again. Twitching soon turned into tossing and turning, with Gilbert calling out for help. When he woke up, the albino shot straight up and screamed, the blankets tangled around his legs making him even more frightened.

Fritz woke up abruptly and hugged the boy close, whispering to him in German and stroking his hair, trying to untangle the other's legs. "Shh, liebe..."

Ivan's body tensed and clenched around the other sporadically, and he came hard, his spent spattering on the wall in front of him. He blushed darkly, shivering as the other pulled out and the seed dripped down his thigh. He looked back at the other, his eyes lust filled. "I-I know, Sasha..." he whispered, panting.

"Help! Vati! Ludwig! HELP!" He shouted before the whispering was picked up. Slowly, Gilbert stopped his squirming and sobbed, covering his face with his hands. He was thankful his dad was so patient and caring... And he was surprised Ludwig wasn't there as he slowly started to come to his senses.

Patting Ivan's cheek, Alex pulled his pants back up and kissed him roughly. "Never forget it. And look at that mess on the wall... Clean it up and I'll allow you to cuddle with me for a bit before I kick you back to your bed... And I did enjoy that." He said and went back to the cot, laying down on his side to watch Ivan.

Ludwig ran into the room as soon as he heard the screaming, and he watched as Gil was calmed down by his father. He frowned softly, leaning on the doorway. The nightmares were going to get worse again. And Gilbert was going to be afraid of everyone again… That fact hurt Ludwig more than he wanted it to.

Ivan nodded, pulling his pants up before grabbing some paper towels to clean off the wall, humming contentedly as he did so. This was better than he'd thought it would be. Alex was very much his type, and this kind of relationship was perfect for the sadistic Russian… Because it forced him to calm down and give in. And god did he love it.

Gilbert looked at Ludwig when his sobbing died down and reached out to him, wanting both the blonde and his father. He hated nightmares so much. Why couldn't they just go away? They were just going to get even worse, he knew it. Maybe he'd just never sleep again.

"What are you humming?" Alex asked, looking at Ivan's ass with a smirk. That man's ass was his, no one else's. And damn was it a fine one at that.

Ludwig went over to him, hugging him close and laying down with the other two. "Shh..." he whispered, kissing his head gently and stroking his hair.

"Just a tune mama sang when I was little.." he said, smiling at him lightly.

Gilbert clung to his father, but welcomed the added comfort of Ludwig. As they whispered to him, he started to calm down and closed his eyes. "Es tut mir leid..." He whispered, relaxing again as he started to fall back to sleep.

Alex nodded and smiled at him. "It's a nice one. Hum it more often... Night, Ivan." He said and closed his eyes. That had been fun, but he had sentencing today, so he needed to get some sleep so he could look his best when he was told the amount of time he'd spend behind bars and where it would be.

Ludwig and Fritz finally fell asleep with the other in their arms, both facing the albino and their backs outwards, protecting him from the outside.

Once Ivan had cleaned up the cell wall, he too went to bed, and smiled, humming contentedly still. That was amazing... And he hoped that later there would be more...


End file.
